harry slytherin 2 re-write
by jessicajadedixon
Summary: back for another year at hogwarts harry and draco think they've finally decided what they want out of life... but soon have a change of heart when they realize their friends are in danger. (the chamber of secrets has been opened)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling dose.

Chapter 1

Harry woke up and turned over in bed hoping for a few more moments of sleep before he had to go. "No Draco, stop… I don't want to go yet…" harry mumbled and then rolled over. "But Harry must get up sir, you must get up and talk to master about the… Dobby can't say sir… but Harry Potter must go down stairs…"The house elf squealed. "Dobby? What are you doing in here I'm not properly dressed! Do you want to see my nickers?" Harry shouted, throwing his blanket over the elf's head. "Sorry Mr. Potter sir… Dobby was told by his master to fetch you…" Dobby squeaked then ran out of the room. "Sorry Dobby, please come back… I didn't mean to shout… you just startled me is all." Harry said pulling on a pair of sweat pants that Draco had loaned him. "Sorry mister Potter, Dobby is most aggrieved sir… Dobby only does what his master commands… or Dobby will have to be beaten sir…"Dobby handed Harry a t-shirt from the closet. "Master Draco looked good in this but he stopped wearing it a long time ago I am sure he wouldn't mind if you wore it sir."

Harry nodded and slipped on the shirt. Harry had been with the Malfoys for the entire summer. He had so much fun playing with Draco and he was very sad school would soon be starting. Draco was waiting for Harry down stairs and when he saw Harry, he yelled "Potter want to go play find the death eater in the graveyard?" "No Draco, I'm hungry and plus we need to pack school term will be starting soon… also I will have to get a new owl, mine never returned from my last letter to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. I would not be surprised if they killed it." Harry said Harry's aunt and uncle had been avoiding him whenever they could because they knew he was on the dark side of magic, even as muggles they knew that was bad.

"Fine Potter, have it your way." Draco said sourly and went up to his room to find his trunk. "Ah, Mister Potter…" Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, said. "I have something to ask you boy." He put his hand on harry shoulder. "It's a test boy… to make sure the dark lord can trust you… after what happened last year… I have this book…" he pulled out a black leather book and handed it to Harry. "It is very important that this book be given to the first year Weasly girl…" "Why the Weasly girl, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME! You will make sure she gets it won't you?" Lucius looked at Harry

"Of course sir… I will see to it… when we are going to go get this year's books?" Harry said trying to change the subject. "I've already put this year's books in your trunk Mr. Potter." Malfoy said then turned to puff on his pipe in the chair that he was sitting in and Harry was dismissed. Harry pulled out his trunk and started pulling together all his things. "Dobby why do you always have to stare at me?" Harry glanced at the elf that was hiding behind the door.

"DOBBY!" Draco called and Dobby ran out the door to serve Draco. Harry began folding is robes so that everything would fit when he heard the house elf cry out. "Oww… I'm sorry master… ooowwww… it won't happen again Dobby assures you sir." "It better not! You bloody elf or I'll have you put out of your misery! I ASSURE YOU!" Dobby ran into Harry's room and hid behind the door.

"Dobby, if you don't mind me asking what was it you did that made Draco so angry?" "Dobby's done sir… Dobby put a sock in Master Draco's underwear drawer… it was a mistake… Dobby is terribly sorry." Still cowering behind the door. "A sock! He's that angry about a sock?" Harry said confused. "Dobby does not usually make mistakes mister Potter… mistakes cost house elves their lives mostly…"Dobby threw his hands over his eyes and started weeping.

"Shut up Dobby, I mean really, do you always have to cry about everything every time something happens?" Harry threw down the robe he had been folding and glared at the elf. "Sorry sir, Dobby doesn't mean to cry in front of company sir… it's just Dobby… is treated so poorly… the mark of our kind in slavery…" dobby said grabbing his rag that he used to cover himself. "See back in the dark times house elves were forced to work for wizards by the dark lord… we were treated like vermin sir… of course Dobby is still treated like vermin…"

Harry picked the robe back up and started folding again. He didn't have time to care about the house elf. he needed to focus on getting ready for school. Harry took the black book Mr. Malfoy had giving him to give Ginny Weasly then got a great idea. "Dobby are you able to get in and out of places without being seen?" Harry asked, looking at the elf and hoped that the answer was yes because he really didn't want to be the one that gave Ginny the book.

"Why yes sir… I can do this…" Dobby snapped his fingers and appeared at the other end of the room. "If you can do that why do you stay with the Malfoys, why not run away?" Harry asked, confused. Dobby looked at the ground "Dobby is not free to leave as he wishes sir… Dobby must stay here until his master sets him free by giving him clothes…" Harry looked at the book again "I don't suppose you could pop in on the Weasly's and plant this on Ginny for me could you?"

"Oh anything for Mister Potter." Dobby squeaked, grabbing the book and popping out. A few moments later Dobby appeared back again with a big smile on his face. "Harry Potter will be very pleased with Dobby. Dobby has placed the book hidden in Miss Ginny's books." He smiled up at Harry. "Um… good job Dobby…" Harry said with hesitation because he wasn't sure he should be congratulating Dobby for following orders. Draco came in just has Harry finished packing.

"What are you doing in here elf?" Draco shouted and the elf squeaked getting ready to be hit again. "NO MALFOY… I mean he is here to carry my trunk for me… bloody elf." Harry said hoping he had convinced Draco enough to not strike the elf. "Alright Potter, pick up his trunk and mine and get going you disgusting thing." Draco watched the house elf leave with the trunks before turning to face Harry again. "Draco, do you think that maybe you might help him to get some clothes I mean it's pretty ugly in that old rags… why not give him a bit of money to buy him some clothes so that he can cover up better?" Harry looked at Draco.

"I and my father thought about that Potter… we can't give him money for clothes because he can't wear anything else until he is freed… which isn't going to happen…" "Well why not get him a companion, perhaps breed elves to get more servants?" "You know we had thought of that too… we even tried telling Dobby to clone himself… it just can't be done." They both looked at the looming figure in the door way. "I have a female house elf that we could surely compromise for." The figure said.

"Ahhh Mundungus, my old friend, it's great to see you." Lucius said coming up the stairs. "Female house elf you say, now there's an idea." A small figure stepped out from behind Mundungus. "Winky, go say hi to Dobby, he is your new best friend." Winky and Dobby walked across the room to chat quietly looking up every now and then to see if they were needed. "So Lucius ole boy… once my elf sprouts, we'll have dozens of little workers for our masons. We'll split those 50 - 50" Mundungus and Lucius both laughed evilly.

"So how do we get them to… well you know… breed Mundungus?" Lucius said looking at the two and realizing they may not ever love each other enough to do as requested. With this Mundungus reached into his pocket and took out a tiny pink bottle. He dropped just a bit into two glasses and took the glasses over to the elves. "Drink it… now!" He ordered. Once they drank, they became head over heels for each other and were dismissed up stairs to be alone. "Dumb elves don't suspect a thing!" Lucius said, slapping Mundungus on the shoulder.

"Lucius, if we did this a lot, imagine the money we could make selling house elves to wizards." Mundungus and Lucius talked about going into business and agreed that the ones they didn't sell they would keep 50% each. Harry and Draco had no interest in the topic, if they wanted to breed elves, who cared? They owned the elves so they can do whatever they want with them.

Chapter 2

They were on the train at last and so glad to finally be going back to school. Harry gazed out at the field, he was thinking about Sed Hoffmire again. It was about the hundredth time she had been on his mind since they left school last year. The Ravenclaw chaser had wormed her way into Harry's heart and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Draco tapped him on the shoulder. "You alright Potter you look kind of blue." Draco lounged back in his seat and stared at Harry.

"I don't know what's going on man… Hey have you seen Crabbe or Goyle yet?" Harry and Draco both looked at the compartment door as Crabbe and Goyle walked in and sat down. "Speak of the dark lord." Draco said shaking hands with them. "Draco how did you like you summer?" Crabbe asked. "You dope we spent most of it together so you already know how I enjoyed it." Draco spat and slapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah…" Crabbe said looking stupid then looking at Goyle. "How was your summer?" Again the answer was the same leaving him looking stupid then he turned to Harry. "So Harry, how was your summer?"

Harry thought about answering the same as Malfoy and Goyle had but decided to answer another way. "Well Crabbe, I spent the summer with you, Draco, and Goyle. We played dementor in the graveyard, hide and go find, and where's Voldemort… I ate dinner with the Malfoys and a slept in a room… On a bed… I spent most of the time with you guys… So you tell me how my summer was?"

Crabbe looked completely taken aback by this outburst Harry wasn't usually mean but his personality had changed a bit after so much spending time with the Malfoys. Draco and Goyle stared at Harry then they looked at each other and started laughing. Harry looked back out the window, thoughts of Sed filling his mind. He hoped she would be at school this year. He didn't know why he liked her so much, he just couldn't help it. He thought about Faith Spiritwalker, how she liked him last year and had hugged him in front of everyone. He didn't really like Faith she was more like a friend to him. "Hey Draco… do you think we will make the Quidditch team this year?" Harry asked, looking away from the window for a second to look at Draco.

"You know Potter that would be great… Hey maybe I can be a beater." Draco busted out laughing. "No I think Crabbe and Goyle should try out for beaters… You make a better chaser." Harry said laughing then turning back to the window. Draco laughed and then looked at the compartment door. "We've got to be close by now?" Draco said pulling his robe out of his trunk and then putting it back under the table. Harry grabbed his robe too. Crabbe and Goyle copied them.

Harry had made quite an impression on Draco. He had found himself often thinking about spending more time with just Harry but decided the thought was absurd. Draco's thoughts turned to the red headed Gryffindor girl, Hermonie. Draco would never admit it but he thought she looked cute, too bad his family didn't believe in pure bloods being with mudbloods, he would steal her away in a heartbeat. Not that he'd ever admit that.

Harry noticed the look on Draco's face. "Malfoy… are you alright? You look positively dumbstruck." Draco looked up and stared at his friends. He had to think of a lie, they knew he was thinking about a girl.

"Um… just thinking about… Faith… yeah… She's so cute; too bad you got her Potter." Draco sat back in his seat and got comfortable. "You can have her, I'm not interested." Harry spat then suddenly realized he would now have to explain why. He turned to the window again to avoid talking about it. "Why potter?" Crabbe said looking confused. "Yes Potter, why ditch your girl… is there someone else?" Draco asked, leaning forward and raising his eyebrows.

"Ok I… I kind of do like someone else. The chaser for Ravenclaw from last year…" Harry said, hoping he would not be ridiculed for liking someone from another house, then saw something he didn't recognize reflected in Draco's eyes. Harry guessed that Draco also had a secret that had something to do with a girl from another house. 'He couldn't like… Sed too… could he?' Harry thought.

"Well Potter, she is a catch. Does she like you back?" Draco said leaning back in his seat. "You've got a secret Draco… Something you aren't telling us… What is it?" Harry questioned. Draco thought for a moment and couldn't think of anything else to say. "Granger." Draco said and then looked away. "Hermonie…? You like her... you don't really like Faith do you?" Draco thought for a minute, Faith hadn't crossed his mind since that last night of school last year. Then he was sure he liked her, but he couldn't help feeling more compelled toward Hermonie. "Yeah I do … I mean she's alright…" Draco said looking out the window now thinking about Faith again and comparing her to Granger. He thought Faith was a better match for him, seeing as how she didn't hate his guts. "Now that I think about it Potter, your right. Faith is… kind of cute… so you going to get a girl this year?" Draco looked at Harry.

"Well I got to admit they seem a bit more interesting now than they were last year, but I don't know if I can hold down a girl right now." Harry said looking at the door to see out the other window. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and silently agreed they would swear off girls until at least Draco had found someone he liked because if they got in Draco's way they knew the penalty. Harry didn't want Faith anyway and now that he knew Draco liked her he would make sure she didn't like him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door then Faith came in with a big smile on her face and ran to Harry. Harrys eyes got big has Faith hugged the breath from him and he saw the look on Draco's face. "Faith it's great to see you… but do you have to squeeze my breath out…" Harry chocked out and sputtered once Faith let go turning to Draco and doing the same thing only with less enthusiasm.

"Hey Faith… how was your summer?" Crabbe said. Faith looked at Crabbe in disgust. "Like it's any of your business Crabbe…" Crabbe finally decided to just stop talking. Draco liked her attitude and the more she spoke around him, the more he thought he had to have her, though he couldn't think of any words to say. Faith sat down next to Draco causing Goyle to feel awkward and move to sit next to Crabbe and Harry. Now Harry was left feeling awkward sitting next to them on a now crowded seat. Faith was staring at Harry for a few minutes before he realized she was. "Faith… do you mind… I really don't care for you right now… why don't you ogle Draco this year." Harry didn't look away from the window again the entire train ride.

Chapter 3

Sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco it felt right to be back at school. Harry waved at Sed when he saw her look towards him and she waved back. Ever since the train Draco and Faith had sat next to each other, ogling each other without the other noticing. Harry couldn't stop thinking about Sed Hoffmire. 'She said I could call her Sed… I like that name.' Harry thought, and then professor Dumbledore began to speak. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts students… without delay professor McGonagall, would you please bring in the first years." The old transfiguration teacher brought a group of students in and led them to the front of the room.

"Now when I call your name you come forward… I will place the hat on your head… and you will be sorted into your houses…" Harry looked at the group of students and then recognized the first name that was called. "Ginny Weasly" a small red headed girl stepped forward and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny smiled and ran to sit at the Gryffindor table with her brothers. "Erised Goldman!" Harry watched as a young looking boy stepped forward confidently and sat down the hat was placed on his head. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and the boy ran over to the Slytherin table with a big smile on his face.

"Diamond Flightwild!" A girl took the seat looking so happy and the hat was placed on her head. "Ravenclaw!" The hat screamed and the girl ran to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Sed. "AJ Seniorflame!" Another girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out and the girl ran off to join the Slytherins. "Goblet Mcknack!" another girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. "Hummm… tricky very, very tricky. You've got an interesting mind… I know… SLYTHERIN!" The entire Slytherin table erupted again. Harry was so glad that the sorting only happened once a term, he wasn't sure if his ears could take anymore loudness like this.

After the sorting had finished three other students had been sorted into Slytherin, 5 into Gryffindor, 4 into Ravenclaw, and 6 into Hufflepuff. Everyone sat at their new tables and it was time to eat. Harry reached for some turkey and asked for the gravy. Draco was busy attempting to make an object from Gryffindor table spill on Ron.

"Hey! WHO DID THAT?" Ron stood up and looked at his robe, which was now drenched in piping hot gravy. Ron shot an extremely angry look at the Slytherin table and Harry was the only one caught off guard by his sudden turn, leading Ron to believe Harry had caused the gravy to spill. Ron gave Harry an angry look then sat down. Every now and then he would give an angry glance over at the Slytherin table. After Harry finished eating, he leaned over and told Draco he was going to the common room.

Harry was walking when he heard someone behind him. "Stop right there, Harry! I know you are the one that spilled that gravy on me… now face me!" Harry turned around just in time to see a red flash go right past his ear. "You'll regret this, Weasly!" Harry yelled, pulling his wand out. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled. "Expelliumas!" Ron shouted back, but missed again. "Stupefy." Harry heard Draco's voice as Ron went flying across the room. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco now had their wands pointed at Ron and when Ron pulled his wand back up to fight back, it fell apart. He stared in dismay at his half wand and looked up at the gang of Slytherin that would soon pummel him.

Harry joined the group, pointing his wand at Ron. "You three stand down this is my fight!" Harry spat. Crabbe and Goyle backed away, Draco however stayed. "Ha, typical Potter wants all the good fun for himself… So what should we do with him? Pimples? Chicken pox? Or maybe we could just beat him." Draco stared down at Ron. Ron was so terrified he.

"No Malfoy, I think we'll do something else…" Harry thought for a moment. "Eat slugs!" Harry yelled and a flash of green flew from his wand and struck Ron in the chest. For a few minutes Harry didn't think it worked and of course how could it, he'd only read the spell for the first time in his new spell book during the train ride. Then suddenly Ron turned a greenish color and started barfing up slugs. "Ha, good one Potter!" Draco yelled with his wand still pointed at Ron. "Let me have a go Harry…" The poor barfing Gryffindor writhed in pain as he was struck with multiple spells from Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Then suddenly his freedom sounded from down the hall.

"RON! Are you ok? What have they done to you…?" Ginny Weasly ran over and propped her brother up against the wall, glaring at the Slytherins. "Why did you do this?" She screamed, and then noticing Ron's wand was broken, she grabbed the other piece up off the floor. "How could I? Excuse me but he attacked me first!" Harry yelled, wand at his side but ready in case the first year tried to pull hers on him. Draco on the other hand, wasn't going to take any smack from a first year and his wand turned on Ginny. Hers eyes got big and she began to back up reaching for her wand.

"Expelliumas!" Harry yelled then put his wand away again. Ron continued to hurl slugs out of his gut while his sister was now the target. He reached for Ginny's wand and even though he was able to grab it he couldn't speak with his mouth full of slug so he couldn't do any spells. "You wouldn't!" Ginny shouted then glanced around hoping someone would save her. "Weasly I could blast you so easy right now but it would be too easy! And not even worth my time. Plus I'm not to touch you, my father forbade it…" He said, turned back on Ron, deciding Ginny was no threat without a wand. "One last gift for you, Weasly." Draco shouted as a bright flash of blue shot from his wand.

Ron had stopped barfing up slugs now and reached up to feel his face, eyes wide as pimple after pimple sprung up around his lips and nose. Draco put his wand away symbolizing that the fight from the Slytherin side was now finished. Ginny ran to Ron's side and helped him up and they walked off to the hospital wing "My wand… what will I do now."

Harry and Draco glared at the two Gryffindor's as the stumbled away and Draco snickered. "Maybe next time they'll put up a better fight, but I doubt that will save the weasly girl." Draco said turning around walking to the common room. Harry learned from staying with the Malfoys not to question Draco when he talked about things Harry had no idea about. "Draco… we still don't know if Potter is the one that can open the door and without someone to open the door, it won't matter if Ginny has the book or not…" Crabbe whispered to Draco only just loud enough that harry could tell they were talking about him. He strained his ears to hear more. "Shut up Crabbe… I have a plan to test Potter but I haven't perfected the spell yet… now be quite before I smack you." Draco walked forward with confidence then suddenly spun on Harry and shouted. "Serpensortia!" A snake erupted from Draco's wand and came at Harry, causing him to fall down the few steps they had gone up, down to the bottom.

Harry wiggled trying to get free but couldn't, suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to speak a completely different language. "come on snake you don't want to hurt me I'm not your enemy." Harry got up and the snake slithered by his feet. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR DRACO?" Harry yelled then pointed his wand at the snake. "Vipera evenesca." The snake disappeared. "Good show Potter, you've got the makings of a great wizard… now we have a task for you from the dark lord… but first we have to get Ginny to write in that book…"

Chapter 4

Harry and Draco are walking down the hall, it's a month later and so far Harry hadn't heard anything else about this so called plan. All Harry knew was he had to open some kind of door but it wasn't time yet. "Come on Potter, hurry we have to check the hallway before the body is found." Draco said picking up his pace. "Body… what are you talking about Draco?" Harry turned the corner and saw Draco standing next to a wall with the 'chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware' written in blood and Filches cat hanging by her tail. "Is she dead?" Harry said, looking at the cat.

"Hum… I thought for sure that he would make the first kill a better one… I hear footsteps. Quick this way!" Draco ran and pressed up against the wall as the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses filed into the hall, stopping to stare at the wall. Harry and Draco slipped into the Slytherin crowd and pushed their way to the front. "'Enemies of the heir beware!' You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco stared at Hermonie (who was walking with ron and had gotten mixed in with the Ravenclaw) when he said this, not to be mean but because he just noticed she was there and couldn't help looking. Filch came bursting through the crowd of Ravenclaw's.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Professor Dumbledore called over the crowd and everyone filed out as quickly as they had gotten there. Harry was confused as to why all the teachers were scared of this so called chamber. Then Harry remembered that story Draco had told last year. "The heir of Slytherin has returned…" Harry said looking at Draco. "Yes Potter, Lord Voldemort is in the castle… he opened the chamber… he is using the Weasly girl."

"You mean Lord Voldemort is that little leather book your dad gave me?" Harry asked. "Nothing gets past you does it smart one." Draco said following the Slytherins back to the dorm. The first years where scared to death sitting in a huddle by the wall staring at the door hoping that nothing would get them if they stayed together. "Harry is here! He'll protect us!" Goblet Mcknack called and ran forward grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him over to the group.

"No stupid Draco will protect us!" AJ Seniorflame called and pulled Draco over to the group. As the girls fought over who would better protect the group a small boy tugged on Harry and Draco sleeve they both turned and were confronted by Erised Goldman. "You'll both protect us from the chamber monster… won't you?" the first year looked up at Draco and the other kids in the group looked expectantly up at the two. Harry and Draco shrugged. "Sure we can handle any big scary monster… you've nothing to worry about unless your mudbloods anyway." Draco said and sat down on the couch. One of the first years still looked scared and Harry guessed it was because one of his parents was muggle.

"You guys would be safer up in the dorm, in bed…" Harry said and all the students ran upstairs to hide under their blankets. "Make sure you don't look at anything!" Draco called up as they stampeded to the dorms. "Think they heard me?" Draco asked facing the TV and flipping to the wizard news.

"I don't know probably… so how did you know that something would happen tonight Draco?" Draco looked at Harry and then pointed at the window. Harry looked and saw spider after spider filing through a crack in the wall. "Spiders flee before it." Draco spat and continued to flip channels. "Potter cable was the worst idea you've had. In a fortnight I can't find anything to watch…" Draco huffed and threw down the remote. Harry picked up the remote and hit TV guide. "Better?" Draco huffed and sat back watching the scrolling shows. "So what is it exactly that's attacking the school?" Harry sat next to Draco and watched the scrolling shows.

"Not sure Potter… but I do know this. If this is from that old story my dad use to tell, we are in no danger as long as we don't look at it directly and as long as we are purebloods." Draco said finding something to watch and flipping the channel. Harry decided asking more questions would lead nowhere what he really needed was to wait and not look at the walls until this conflict is resolved. Still, why did they need Harry for this task? He didn't even want to be a deatheater.

Harry sat up in bed late that night wondering about the monster suddenly he heard it a faint noise he wasn't sure but he thought he heard it say kill. Harry jumped out of bed and put his ear to the wall to listen better. "It's moving." Harry nudged Draco awake. "Draco do you hear it? It's going to kill…" Draco sprang up out of bed with a big smile on his face. "I hope it gets the squib Filch this time. Let's go look!" Draco ran out the door so intent on finding the new kill that he didn't realize he'd left in just his underwear. Harry grabbed one of Draco's robes and ran down after him.

"Draco slow down. You're in your nickers. What if we are caught, do you want to be found half naked?" Harry whisper yelled. Draco slowed down and slipped the robe on. "Hurry up Potter! Or the teachers will find it first!" They ran down the hall Harry following the sound in the walls, Draco following the spiders. Harry turned the corner and stuck his arm out sideways to keep Draco from moving. "I know that boy. Oh what's his name, the boy that takes all the pictures? THAT'S RIGHT! Collin Creevy he tried to take a picture of me before the sorting." Draco smiled again when he saw that the small boy was a Gryffindor.

"Ok now we know who he got let's get out of here." Draco said running back to the common room, Harry close behind. As they ran they heard numerous voices behind them screaming about the attack. Once they got to the dorms they were sure someone would have seen them but no one confronted them. Once up in the dorm though they found someone had been going through Draco's things. "What are you doing in my cabinet?!" Draco pulled his wand out as the small boy closed the drawer. "Sorry Draco, I was bringing you an urgent letter that was left for you in the owlery… I put it with your things in the… please don't hurt me!" The boy coward away and tried to run but Draco grabbed him by the robe and stared at him.

"Next time just leave it on the bed worm. Don't ever let me catch you in my things again or you'll regret it now get out of here!" Draco pushed the boy out the door. "Why are you always so mean Draco?" Harry sat on the edge of his bed while Draco opened the drawer looking for the letter. "Got to be hard as a stone Potter, otherwise people will walk all over you." Draco spat. Harry noticed in that same drawer Draco had hidden his wizard's chess. He wondered if the boy had seen it while putting the letter in there. Draco found the letter and sat on his bed and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Draco,

As it turns out house elves breed like rabbits… the first batch of elf's was at 6 and we didn't even have to wait that long for them haha! We are up to 25 now and we've already sold about half. We are making a fortune! This brings me to the point of this letter…son. I have reserved for you and Harry to have your own personal house elves. All you guys have to do is name them and they are yours… Bloody elves aren't good for more than servants!"

"Potter, we got ourselves some house elves. Dad gave us one each free. I'll write my father immediately. However I bet they'll not be able to work until next year, at least not for hard stuff… but they should still be able to do magic by next month." Draco pulled out a parchment a quill and a thing of ink and began to write to his father. "What did you want to name yours Potter?" Draco asked, looking up.

"Um… perhaps Doofus… or Dimwit…" Harry said letting out a small chuckle.

"Good idea Potter… sorry though you can't use Dimwit because that's what I'll be naming mine." Draco said beginning to write again. Harry looked out at the lake. "Sometimes when I look at the lake it makes me want to go swimming… you know?" "Yeah, yeah, sure Harry whatever…" Harry sighed and lay in bed. He knew talking to Draco right now would be pointless as Draco was in the middle of writing and was only half listening. Harry drifted into sleep thinking about being able to swim like fish do.

"Harry Potter…" A voice called to him as he sat out staring at the lake. "Harry Potter…" Harry stood up and looked around. He was outside Hogwarts castle at the lake. At the sound of his name he acted on impulse and jumped into the lake to find where the sound was coming from. Harry looked around in the water but couldn't find anything. Still the voice called, it sounded farther away now. "Harry potter…" The voice continued to call.

"Where are you? Do you need help?" he called as he looked around, suddenly the breath caught in his throat and he gasped for air. He hadn't realized that he was having trouble breathing in the water. "I'm going to drown!" The thought suddenly hit him as he tried to reach the surface for air. Suddenly there was a bright yellow flash and Harry grew gills from his neck and his feet webbed together to make a fin. 'I've turned into a mermaid?' Harry thought. He swam to the bottom of the lake following the voice.

"Harry Potter… beware… terrible things are going to happen." Suddenly Harry sat up in bed staring into the dark room. "What… what happened…" Harry asked, confused. "Time for breakfast." Draco said watching the sun raise over the horizon.

Chapter 5

Harry and Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table that morning. Harry grabbed a piece of toast and ran down to the Quidditch pitch. He had completely forgotten that try outs were being held that morning. Harry got there just in time for seeker try outs. Harry got on his broom and flew out onto the field and with in a few seconds Harry had caught the snitch and was made seeker for the coming year. Crabbe, Goyle and Draco showed up right afterwards. Crabbe and Goyle were made beaters and Draco a chaser. Marcus Flint, the new Quidditch captain was changing everything about the teams and boy, was Elle mad that all she had been able to get this year was keeper. Marcus gave himself the spot of being another chaser. Harry wasn't sure who the other chaser was but was sure her name would come up eventually.

Marcus gathered his new team around him for a meeting. "Alright guys, so I've booked the Quidditch pitch for us to start practice… I've spent a great deal of time this summer devising a new training plan… which will include first years… so they can get good for next year's teams." Marcus said, scanning his team. "Does anyone here know any first years that can fly yet?" Marcus scanned the crowd of on looker who had gathered to watch but also some had tried out and failed. Then Erised Goldman came forward.

"I can't fly yet but I'll sure try…" The first year looked up at the fifth year captain with big shining eyes. "Fine boy, I suppose you might be worthy, after a bit of practice… Go take that bat over there and swing it good for me…" Marcus watched him go over to the bat, a small grin crossed his face. Erised rushed over to the bat and swung as hard as he could, sending the bat flying out of his hands and strait at the crowd of gathered on lookers. "Expelliumas!" a voice from the crowd cried as a red flash hit the bat, sending it back in the other direction. Then a small girl stepped forward and picked it up. She took the bat back over to erised and picked up the quaffle.

"I like this ball…" She proclaimed and threw it to the captain. Marcus stared at the little girl. "You girl, I suppose you want to play too…" He sneakered. "So you like this ball hum… well I tell you what, if you can catch it, you can play." Marcus threw the girl a broom and jumped on his own. When they were both in the air Marcus grinned. "So what? You can fly; it takes a lot more than that to play quidditch. See if you can get a goal before me." Marcus shouted and took off toward the hoops. The girl gained quickly and harry wasn't sure where all her speed came from. She hit the ball from his grasp, diving down to retrieve it. She took off toward the hoop in the other direction and threw the ball. "Not bad girl. What's your name?" Marcus flew in beside her.

"Jade sir… Jade Firegem…" She looked down at the crowd of on lookers, noticing Erised staring at her and she couldn't help but blush.

"Not bad Jade, you've made the first year team as a chaser… in fact you did so well how bout you be their captain." They both touched the ground and of course Goblet and Aj came running out of the crowd screaming and demanding to be put on the first year team. They became the two other chasers that would learn to handle making points.

"You have a good arm Erised, but you need to work on your grip." Marcus was now having a chat with Erised Goldman. This whole first year team thing really made Harry wonder. Why was Marcus doing this then suddenly it hit him… ' _He's going to have us use them as target practice_ _!_ ' Harry didn't want to hurt first year slytherins. He only wanted to hurt Gryffindor's.

"Our house is supposed to be like our family here at Hogwarts… not our punching bags!" Harry shouted, glaring at Marcus. "Silence Potter, and do not question my methods. Besides, you want to win don't you… what are a few first years in the hospital wing going to hurt for the sake of achievement." Marcus spat then looked back at this new team he had fixed together. "You first years will be here EVERY PRACTICE! No acceptations… got it…" The first years all nodded and were dismissed. Elle, who was now standing beside Harry, snuffed her chin up.

"I would never use first years to train my team, Flint! You're going to get them hurt!" She shouted, anger showing more and more on her face so much so that Harry thought she might turn pink and explode. Flint ignored her and started to take the equipment to the shed.

Harry watched the first year's head off, most likely to lunch. Try outs had gone longer then Harry thought and he was glad they had not had class on that day. Harry walked with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle the whole way. Crabbe and Goyle talked about how they were going to put Oliver Wood in a coma during their match against Gryffindor. Draco talked silently to himself about how best to score points once Crabbe and Goyle took care of the keeper. They all knew with Harry on their side that they would win.

"The whole school is scared to death of our team this year…" Crabbe spoke up at the Slytherin table. "Yeah, because they're afraid that Harry will petrify them ha-ha." Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly and Draco glared at them. "Hush, you guys are going to get us in trouble…" Draco hissed and returned to looking for something to eat. "You guys are really pathetic you know…" A familiar voice behind harry made his skin crawl and also made him want to vomit.

"Professor Snape…" Draco sneered at Snape. "Harry… your so like your father… but then again you are different too… all the same don't talk about your private business out in the open you fools…" Snape turned and left leaving Harry with a creeping feeling in his spine that sent chills through his body.

Sed Hoffmire sat at the Ravenclaw looking up just in time to see Snape leave the Slytherin table and walk away. Sed wondered why Snape was talking to Harry and decided to investigate. She poked Diamond Flightwild's arm and she looked up at her with a confused look. "What Sed?"

"Look Flight, Harry has just been talking with Snape… and why does he keep looking over here? I swear that boy is so confusing…" "You like him don't you?" Flight squealed and smiled. "No! … Well maybe a little but… he's a Slytherin… the enemy on and off the quittich pitch… plus I'm sure he's the one behind these attacks… still though I wonder about him…" Sed put her head low and whispered. "I think he's a deatheater."

Flight shook her head and looked at the ceiling. "Clear as day Sed… deatheaters could never enter the great hall, the ceiling would be angry…" Sed stared at Flight and Flight pulled out a book. "I read it just here in 'Hogwarts, a history'." Flight said smiling "The ceiling is enchanted to catch dark wizards… so you see, he couldn't be a deatheater." Flight looked at Slytherin table. "You should go say hi. I bet he likes you too and that's why he keeps looking at you."

Sed got up and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Harry on his empty side. Draco was the first to notice there was a Ravenclaw at the Slytherin table and he nudged Harrys arm. "Hello Harry…" Sed spoke, not looking up from the table. She was now staring intently at the empty plate in front of her. "I um… just wanted to say hi… I um… hope I'm not being a bother…" Harry stared at the Ravenclaw. Either she was brave to come over and sit with the Slytherins or she was really stupid.

"Hi Sed… how are you?" Harry said looking over at Draco for support. "I'm fine… I heard you made the Slytherin team again this year. Seeker just like last time I suppose…" She looked at Harry for the first time since she had sat down. "Your eyes are beautiful…" Harry muttered then realizing what he had just said tripped on word play. "What I mean is… um… yeah I did… and you… did you make the team this year as well?"

Sed stared at Harry "Yes I did… I get to be chaser again. They were going to let me be captain but I guess someone else got it… By the way, your eyes are nice too…" Sed looked back at the plate and Harry looked back at Draco for support. This time he noticed that Faith had been sitting just at the other end of the table and when he looked at her she burst into tears and ran out of the room. Harry looked back at Sed, without the heart to tell her he had to go, he turned to Draco.

"Man, you're more into Faith then I am. Why don't you go try and cheer her up?" Harry and Sed continued to talk after Draco left. Harry and Sed were enjoying their talk but Harry noticed a lot of Slytherins and other houses had begun to stare at them. "Maybe we should um… go talk somewhere else… we are attracting a lot of attention." Harry muttered. "Well I don't mind let them looking, it only makes talking to you more fun." She said, smiling.

Draco sat back down next to Harry and pushed a meatball around with his fork. "I wasn't able to catch her… she ran into the girls bathroom and I didn't want to go in there." Draco said then looked at the great hall doors.

Chapter 6

Harry had the same dream that night. The voice called for him but he couldn't find it and ever since that first night no gills appeared to give Harry the air he needed to make it to the surface and he had woke up every time after drowning. "I don't understand Draco. What does this mean?"

"Oh come on Potter, you've obviously gone crazy!" Draco glared at Harry and Harry felt the heat of embarrassment on his face. Harry had told Draco about his dream and he thought it had something to do with stopping whatever plan was supposed to happen.

Faith came into the room. "You won't be able to learn what the dream is about until you learn to control the dream…" Faith put her hand on Harry's head and gasped. "Harry you've got a fever… have you been sleeping and eating ok?" Harry hadn't noticed but now he felt a little tired and his stomach churned when he thought of food. "How can you not have noticed that your sick Harry?" Faith then looked over at Draco and glared. "And how could you not notice how pale he is!" Faith screamed. Harry had been up late the last few nights thinking about the dream and thoughts of the dream often came to him again during lunch and dinner. So Harry hadn't much to eat as of late and sleep was becoming less and less.

As Faith stood yelling at Draco, Harry's ears fogged up and all he could hear was his name being called in the dream. His mind drifted to the yellow light he had seen the first time he dreamed when had sprouted gills and a fin and swim easily through the water as if he were a fish but he had woken up before he found the source and now he had not been able to breath long under water. " _There must be a way… Faith said I have to learn to control my dreams… perhaps I first have to learn a spell that can help me to breath underwater._ " Harry's thought was cut short when he was struck across the face by a violent blow which he was sure was meant for Draco because Draco was standing in front of him with his wand up.

"Take it back Draco!" Faith yelled and landed her tightly coiled fist into his gut. "You mudbloods and your filthy muggle parents have no business in this school… I for one hope the chamber monster gets you!" Draco snarled, pushing her to the floor. Faith's eye swelled up and she began to cry. She got up and ran out of the room looking back only one time to glance at Harry who now had a big red mark on his face where Faith had slapped him. She put her hands over her eyes and ran out the common room door and down the hall. As soon as she was gone Draco's smile turned into a frown and he sat on his bed with his hands on his face.

"Woo what happened? Why where you guys fighting?" Draco looked up at Harry. "Honestly Potter, don't you pay attention… she was yelling at me about letting you get sick… I… I admit I may have over reacted." Draco looked out the window and sighed. "I got fed up with her yelling so I told her to shut her stupid mudblood mouth or I'd do it for her… that's when she got angry and tried to slap me… which is why you've got a red mark on your face." Harry thought about it for a second, had they really fought like that while he was day dreaming about his night dream?

Harry couldn't think of a way to comfort Draco and really in all honesty he didn't care too. "It's fine Draco, I'm sure she'll forgive you, eventually, let's go find her before she gets herself hurt…" Draco nodded and stood up. Harry and Draco walked down the hallway. Harry turned a corner and gasped with alarm. There was Faith, lying on the floor. He turned to stop Draco from seeing her but it was too late. Draco had seen her and fell to his knees.

"This is my fault… I said I wanted the monster to get her and it did!" Harry walked over to Faith and touched her hand. "She's cold as ice… Malfoy what will we do?" Draco stared forward eyes strait not looking at anything but deep in thought. Just then Snape and Lockhart turned the corner and saw them. "What's going on here Mr. Potter?" Snape said, glancing behind them and noticing the girl on the ground. "Who is that… poor girls been petrified… friend of yours Mr. Malfoy?" Snape grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him up off the floor. A single tear had formed in Draco's eye and he wiped it away.

"Sir… yes… a friend… is there anything that can be done for her…?" Snape raised an eyebrow. Clearly this girl meant something to Draco, it was very unlike Draco to ever be sad.

"Professor Sprout is in the process of making a potion of mandrake to heal those who have been petrified and return them to their normal state. However her well-being is not my top concern at the moment. You two seem to be wandering about the halls at night… and this just happens… you guys didn't happen to see who did this did you?" Draco looked up at Snape, the expression on his face changing to anger. Harry was sure he was about to yell something at Snape.

"No sir… we were actually just out looking for her when we saw this… we didn't see anything." Harry said before Draco could form his thought. Draco flashed a look at Harry of both gratitude and anger then pulled himself away from Snape. "You know very well Snape, no student could have done this… and she was our friend… weather it took me this long to realize it or not." Draco spat the last part then looked back down at Faiths cold body. "I suggest Mr. Malfoy… you watch your tongue when speaking to a professor…" He scowled at Draco then stuck his large nose slightly upward. "I think perhaps… you should both go back to your dorms now…"

Lockhart piped up from behind Snape. "Quite so boys… I should give you both detention for being out so late but seeing as you had to find your friend in this state I believe that shall be fit enough punishment." Harry and Draco exchanged a glace and started down the hall towards Slytherin common room. Harry looked back one last time and saw Snape talking to his wand. Suddenly a bolt of light shot past them, down the hall, and up the staircase towards the headmaster's office. Harry and Draco walked up to the staircase and headed the opposite way down toward the common room. Harry looked back as they turned the corner and saw Dumbledore running down the steps with Professor McGonagall right behind him. Harry was tempted to stop and watch but Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner. "Don't let them see you Potter! What, are you crazy?" Harry looked around the corner and saw the two professors disappear down the corridor.

Back in the Slytherin common room Harry and Draco sat on their beds watching the lake water ripple back and forth out the window. A figure appeared in the door way. "Hey, have you two seen Faith tonight?" It was the voice of Elle. Harry could see Draco was trying to avoid the question. "She was… the monsters latest victim…" Harry said, not looking away from the window. He could hear the sadness in Elle's voice now as she spoke to him.

"The monster attacked a Slytherin… so then… it wasn't a Slytherin that set the monster loose…" Elle's words stuck in Harrys mind. It indeed wasn't a Slytherin who opened the chamber but if someone else in the school could open the chamber, then why was he needed to open it as well? Elle left the room with a sigh and shuffled down into the main common room to tell everyone else about the new attack. "Ginny opened the chamber and let the monster free… that's why your father told you not to harm her… because she's the heir of Slytherin…" Draco looked over at harry.

"And I thought you were smart Potter…" He threw himself onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. "I suppose anyone would have come to that conclusion though… no Potter… Voldemort is in the castle remember? He is the heir and only that stupid Weasly was gullible enough to let the book control her. Soon though the monster will take her hostage in the chamber and Lord Voldemort will be reborn at the cost of her life." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Potter… as I am mostly all for his return I can't help but feel the time is not quite right and the monster attacked Faith… We can't let him come back Harry, not yet. Harry the time for you to open to chamber is drawing near." Draco turned away from Harry and pulled the covers up to his neck. "Harry, when the monster takes the girl, we have to go into the chamber itself and stop the beast… it's the only way to make sure it will never attack the school again…" Harry pulled his sleeve up and looked at his arm. The spot where the mark he had been given his first year at Hogwarts used to be. ' _The first time I stopped him had been by mistake… how will he take it if he knows we stopped him on purpose?'_ Harry glanced one last time at Draco then rolled over and went to sleep.

Chapter 7

Harry sat moving his food across his plate with his fork that morning. Every now and then he would look up at the spot where Faith used to sit next to him and Draco. Draco hadn't said much that morning. The whole effect of last night had finally gotten to him and he remembered every word he'd said to her before she was attacked. "Father would kill me now if he knew how I felt… torn between a mud blood and the darklord… if only I hadn't driven her out of the common room last night she'd still be here… now we may never see her again!" Draco put his head down on the table. Harry was about to say something to him when someone sat next to him.

"Hey there Harry." Sed said, as she arranged her robe. "I heard about your friend… I hope you're alright… but I won't take it easy on you just because you're sad you know." "Yeah I'm alright, me and Draco… take it easy on me? What do you mean?" he looked at Sed. "Why of course you haven't forgotten your quidditch match today, have you? Against Ravenclaw…" Harry's hand smacked his face, leaving a big red mark. He had completely forgotten the match today.

"Why… why did you come over here to remind me of a match against you?" Harry said, eating his toast faster. "Because I heard about Faith… I know she was your friend… I don't want to win the match just because your team didn't show up… I was also requested to ask you to not petrify my team." She pointed at the group of Ravenclaw's that were all huddled together near the door watching Sed talk to Harry.

"Well I can assure you… that you've got nothing to worry about from me… I have no interest in harming anyone I just like the sport." Sed flashed Harry a grateful smile. "I have to go now my team wants to get some last minute practice in before our match." And without waiting for Harry's reply she got up and left. Harry turned back to Draco and saw his expression had changed.

"Come on Hotter we got a game to do!" Behind the Slytherin door out to the field the team sat waiting for the announcer to begin the game. While Flint gave a speech, Harry's mind was elsewhere. He looked past the curtain toward the Ravenclaw door and wondered if Sed was thinking of him too. "Ok let's get out there and win! Their whole team is scared of Harry, so don't hold back." Flint's voice rang out across the group and snapped Harry out of his day dream. "Potter you get the snitch or I'll make sure you can't get anything else the rest of your life!" Harry was taken aback by the harshness in Flint's tone and guessed that Flint had seen him talking to Sed earlier and knew how he felt about her.

"Ok Flint…" Harry muttered, the rest of the group nodded and mounted their brooms as the giant door began to open. ' _Ok I just have to forget about her for this game then I can think about her all I want later.'_ Harry thought as he mounted his broom. Flint glanced back and smirked at Harry then took off out onto the field. Now out on the field Harry could see the stands packed with people. As he came up into the field and let his gaze float across the crowd he noticed only a few of the Slytherin students were cheering and that most of the Ravenclaw section looked scared and were staring at Harry as if they expected him to do something. "Ravenclaw has decided to go on with today's match therefore we shall begin. I want a good clean game now. And begin!"

The announcer started up as soon as the quaffle was released and Harry began searching for the snitch. Suddenly a bludger came over his head he ducked down temporarily unable to think. When Harry snapped out of the daze and looked up he saw the snitch. He bolted for it as fast as he could. "10 points to Slytherin!" the announcer shouted. Harry looked up and saw the Ravenclaw keeper floating in front of the hoops. She looked kind of dazed. Flint was flying away going for the quaffle and Harry tried to focus on the snitch. "The faster I get the snitch, the less likely anyone is to get hurt."

Harry bolted for the snitch again ' _I can do this; all I have to do is catch the golden ball that only me and Cho can see. That shouldn't be too hard right?'_ Harry went into a dive following the snitch around the playing field. "Goal! And another 10 points to Slytherin!" Harry was close to the snitch now and he reached out for it. He had almost grabbed it then he heard Flint yell something he couldn't quite hear. He grabbed the snitch and turned to see what Flint was yelling about. His eye grew wide with dismay as a bludger made contact with Sed and sent her spiraling to the ground. Harry dived down to catch her and just barely made it. He grabbed her robe and tried to keep steady on his broom. He pulled her up onto his broom and dove for the ground. She wrenched in pain and grabbed her arm.

"It's ok Sed, I got you. We're almost to the ground." As soon as they landed the medical team came out and took her away. Harry watched them walk away. "Harry Potter caught the snitch! The game is over. Slytherin wins!" Harry remembered he had the snitch in his hand and he held it up. Slytherin celebrated their victory with the usual party. Most of the team sat around playing video games but Harry sat by himself in the corner thinking about Sed. "She's in the hospital wing you know… you could go see if she's alright." Draco said, sitting next to Harry and looking back at the crowd.

"We all know you really want to. You won't be missed here ha-ha." Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time. Harry nodded and smiled a bit. He was grateful his friends understood how he felt and he began to head for the dorm door. "Where do you think you're going Potter?" Flint questioned, standing in Harry's way. "You're not going to see that pathetic excuse for a chaser, Sed, are you? Ha, and a Ravenclaw at that." Harry tried to avoid the question and push past Flint but Flint wouldn't let him. "You are going to her, aren't you Potter? I knew it! You're getting sweet on her! Potter there no time for this, you need to snap out of it! You're going to bring down Slytherin's good name if you keep this up!" Flint said, pushing Harry back.

"It's none of your business Flint now move." "Sorry Potter but I'm going to have to refuse… see I can't let you make a mockery of our team like you did at the match today. Saving her after I worked so hard to bring her down… you're too soft Potter! Soft like a Hufflepuff!" It was then that Harry felt people surround him. He looked to his left and saw Draco with Crabbe, and on his right Goyle. "Flint you have no right to tell Harry what he can and can't do. Now get out of the way before I tell my father and have your father fired!" Draco spat. Flint glared back at him.

"You wouldn't!" Draco smirked. "Try me!" They glared at each other for a while then Flint moved aside to let Harry pass. "By the way Flint, there are other ways of winning a quidditch match then just by making the other team fear you… if you hurt her again you'll regret it." Harry said as he passed by and walked out the door. Draco walked with Harry down the hall. "Do you think they'll let us go in there to see her?" Harry said. "Of course, you saved her life so I'd expect that they know you'd want to see if she is ok." Draco said after some thought. They walked quietly the rest of the way.

The arrived at a giant wooden double door, glanced at each other and then pushed through. Harry looked around and saw Sed laying on one of the beds. Which wasn't hard to figure out, since every other bed had the curtain drawn so no one would see the petrified students. "Sed how are you feeling?" Harry asked, walking over to her. "Harry… it's good to see you… I … is it true what everyone is saying? That you… saved me?" She blushed a little and then wrenched and grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, that bludger almost took you out. It's a good thing Potter saw you when he did or you might have had more injuries then just that arm." Draco said pulling up two chairs. Sed looked up at Harry, her eyes seemed to sparkle and Harry became lost and couldn't think of a thing to say. "Harry was worried about you so we decided to come see how you were… it's good that you're ok." Because Harry's mind was blank he noticed what Draco was saying and how his usual malice tone was now subtle and almost sweet. _"Draco has a sensitive side?"_

"The Ravenclaw team was just here. They were as shocked as I was that a Slytherin risked his neck to save me… you guys deserved to win today." She said directing toward Draco. As soon as she looked away the trance on Harry broke and he found words. "Yea, it's a good thing I saw you get hit or Flint might have done more damage." Her eyes got wide. "Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain! He is the one that hit me off my broom!" Harry flinched. He knew he had made a mistake telling her that but it was too late to take it back. "It's ok Harry I won't tell anyone… but the knowledge is good I'll know who to look out for next time so it doesn't happen again." Sed said

"If Elle was still captain, this wouldn't have happened… I wonder how he got to be captain this year instead of her?" Harry wondered, trying to think. "That's my fault actually Potter." Draco said shrugging. "He convinced me that Elle was weak and unfit to be captain so he had her step down by force. I didn't know he wanted the spot as captain, so when he performed the spell he had her sign the rights for the team over to him. When she snapped out of the trance she was angry and even more so when she was told that there was nothing the professors could do because it was a legal document."

"What are you talking about Draco?" Harry asked, confused "So wait let me get this straight, you and Flint used the unforgivable curse to make her sign over her rights as captain?" Sed yelled, her face turning red with anger. "No I didn't… but he did…" Draco said "He wouldn't have even known the spell if I hadn't told him though." He looked away from them and then began to sob. At first, Harry thought it was because he felt bad for causing all this trouble but then Harry noticed who was in the bed across from Sed. Draco had seen Faith lying motionless on the bed and his mind jumped back to the night before, when he and Faith had gotten into a huge fight that lead to her storming out of the room and getting petrified. Harry was about to say something when his eye caught the form on the bed next to Faith.

"Is that… It's Hermonie!" Harry stood up and pointed. Draco looked up and stared at the bed. "Yes it is, poor girl was just sitting in the library earlier today and got petrified. The book she was reading is on the bed side table but I haven't been able to get up and get it to have a look myself." Sed said and then let out a sigh. Harry walked over and grabbed the book he brought it over and sat back down and began thumbing through the pages. "I wonder why she was in the library?" Draco said. He turned and looked over Harry's shoulder at the book. "She was in the restricted section and they just found her there." Sed explained and looked at the book from the bed.

"Look Draco, this chapter is about the chamber of secrets… but look there's a page missing!" Harry said, looking at the page numbers and realizing they didn't match up. "I know this book. Dad has a copy of it… I've read this chapter before; the page that's missing describes what lies within the chamber." Draco said and he suddenly realized Sed was still there. "Sed we can't explain this to you but you must believe me when I say Harry is not the one you must fear. And we will do everything we can to make sure this monster doesn't destroy the school." Draco said. "Come on Harry, she's gotten too involved in what we are up to. We can't afford to tell her anymore, let's go."

As they walked back down the hall Draco looked back up at Harry. "I'm sorry about the dark mark… I was just following orders…" Harry was confused but Draco continued. "He thinks there's no chance anyone with a darkmark will betray him and it's been foretold that you will stand in his way to power so he asked that you be made one of us in case he ever returned. That's why we can't let it be this time… because if he comes back now, the school will be in danger. I couldn't care less about anyone but you, me, Crabbe, and Goyle, and of course Faith but I just don't think now is a good time." He said in a worried tone. "You're scared of him aren't you?" Harry asked, finally understanding what Draco was saying. "Yes I'm terrified Harry, and until we get stronger there's no way we can match his power so we have to hold him off." Harry nodded.

"I agree, plus if everyone died then we wouldn't have school to be the kings of." Draco grinned. Back in the common room Harry and Draco are getting ready for bed, when flint appeared in the doorway. "Just so you know, we have a match against Hufflepuff tomorrow at noon, so we are going to be practicing early tomorrow. Make sure you get some rest…" He walked away without waiting for a reply. "Flint used to be a cool guy, now he's just a jerk." Draco said, pushing the blanket down at the foot of the bed. Harry looked out the window the voice in his dream had told him he needed to destroy whatever was in the chamber. ' _How am I supposed to destroy something I don't know anything about?'_ He wondered.

Harry laid down and his mind drifted to Sed. "Draco… do you think Sed is going to be safe in the hospital by herself?" Draco sat up right in bed, his eyes wide. "Is she a mudblood?" Harry thought for a minute. "Of all our conversations I don't think she's ever told me about her family…" Draco calmed down a little and thought for a minute. "Well in the hospital wing she's about as safe as anywhere. I'm sure she'll be fine. As long as she sleeps and doesn't look at it directly." He lay back down. Harry lay down too and in no time they were fast asleep.

Chapter 8

The next day began like any other day. Harry and Draco ran down to breakfast and Crabbe and Goyle showed up a few minutes later. Harry scraped some eggs and bacon onto his plate and grabbed a piece of toast. "No time to wait today guys, we got to hurry so we can get down to the quidditch pitch." Draco said spooning eggs into his mouth. Goyle and Crabbe finished first because they didn't take very much, with Harry and Draco soon after. They walked down to the quidditch pitch together. "Ok let's get started now that everyone's here." Flint said as Elle turned the corner. "By the way Elle, you're late…" She glared at him like she was going to retort but decided not to. "First years in the air… now!" The first years took off into the air.

Jade Firegem scanned the team. "I don't think we can Flint… The seeker just got out of the hospital wing and the chasers are still hurting from yesterday…" "Be quite and do as I say!" Flint yelled. She stopped talking and floated there quietly, glancing over at Erised and then at the rest of the team. "Alright then if no one else as anything else to say, let's practice." Flint said mounting his broom and lifting off the ground. Harry looked back at Elle and then to Crabbe and Goyle and finally at Draco. Harry noticed that Draco had been staring at Elle. Elle looked like she was about to explode in anger and Harry could tell Draco was feeling bad again.

"We have to stop him… Malfoy we have to end this. The first years are getting hurt, it has to stop…" Harry said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned to Harry and nodded. "Well come on, in the air team!" Harry faced Flint. "No Flint. Let the first years go back to the dorm… they don't need to be out here, doing this." The first years looked surprised and all eyes were on Flint now. "How dare you disobey a direct order from your captain?" Draco stood next to Harry with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Elle seemed struck by the suddenness of the team standing up to Flint. She snapped out of it and stood next to Crabbe. The other chaser stood up to Flint because she didn't want to feel like she was left out. "Lizzy what are you doing? Get up here!" The other chaser glared up at him.

"Flint this isn't right and it needs to stop…" Harry spoke up now. "McGonagall told us the first year that our houses are like family. Would you treat a brother or sister this way?" Flint looked up at the first years. "You've got a big mouth Potter! Keep it shut!" Flint pulled out his wand. "Anyone not up here in 10 seconds is going to regret it!" Flint yelled and began to count to ten. But nobody budged. He said ten and realizing nobody had moved he turned his wand on the first years. "Crucio!" Draco's eyes got big as he recognized the name of the spell flint had just used. He pushed everyone away and jumped on his broom, flying up as fast as he could. A flash of red light erupted from Flint's wand and went straight for Jade whose eyes were wide with fear. The light struck it's mark before Draco could stop Flint and the small girl fell from her broom towards the ground. Draco picked up speed and grabbed her, and landing safely on the ground. "Flint you had no reason to…" Draco started and then was interrupted by Flint shouting the course again this time aiming for Draco.

Draco fell to his knees screaming in pain. Everyone stared in horror at what was going on. "Elle get the first years out of the air, I'll help Draco…" Harry said, running towards Draco. "By the time I get through you guys will never disobey me again!" Flint screamed. Harry thought for a moment, there had to be something he could do to stop Flint from hurting everyone. Suddenly Erised shouted from his broom with his wand pointed at Flint. "Incarcerous!" A bright flash erupted from his wand and incredibly Flint was tied up and fell to the ground, hitting the dirt hard and rendering him unconscious. The first years got back on the ground and Harry ran up to Draco. "Are you ok?" Draco couldn't stand up no matter how hard he tried and speaking seemed impossible. Harry noticed Jade was in the same condition though she appeared to be in more pain then Draco. "First years I want you all to go back to the common room immediately. Elle, Crabbe, Goyle help me carry them to the hospital wing." Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Draco and started to carry him back into the school, Elle following with Jade. "What about you Harry?" Elle said turning back. "I'll take care of him… I think it's time the head master stepped in… I have to ask you something Elle…" Harry said, picking the unconscious Flint up off the ground. "What is it Harry?" She asked. "Well we are going to be short one player now and we've only got a few hours till the game today… you're going to have to find a replacement for Flint…" She nodded. "Yes I know… by the way Harry, even though I really want to be captain… you did a great job thinking on your toes and I wouldn't be ashamed to have you as captain…" She then began to walk away again. "When you're done with him we'll meet back here for practice." She called over her shoulder. Harry tried to drag Flint back to the castle but he was just too heavy so he decided to float him there instead. "Wingardium Leviosa." He hadn't used the spell in a while but remembering when he'd first learned it made him laugh, he remembered Hermonie telling Ron the proper way to pronounce the spell. Harry was almost to the head masters office when suddenly McGonagall came around the corner, upon seeing Flint tied up and floating she let out a gasp. "Harry Potter… what is the meaning of this?" Harry explained everything that happened and when he got to the part where Flint used the unforgivable curse her hand went over her mouth. When Harry had finished to the point where he ran into her she spoke. "Oh my, that's just dreadful… though I don't like Slytherin much it's not my place to judge their actions so because you seem to be doing the right thing I have no issue aiding you Mr. Potter." She walked with Harry the rest of the way and exclaimed the password that made the staircase move. As soon as Harry walked in he noticed there was a lot of stuff all around, books stacked up in piles from wall to wall. Papers thrown about and even small piles of ink and quills. Dumbledore appeared from behind a pile of books and upon seeing Flint narrowed his eyes. "Sir… I can explain though I really don't want to because I just told the story to McGonagall…" "I know Mr. Potter. Slytherin is a house that is very proud, and if you continue to explain your story you'll only be looked down on. I know what you are going to say. He told me you were coming and what happened." He said pointing at the painting on the wall. "To use an unforgivable curse is… unforgivable… and while he may be just a student here, rules are rules and action must be taken…" He sat at his desk. "The ministry will soon be here for him and unless you want to answer questions I suggest you leave." He continued. "Sir… what will happen to Flint?" Dumbledore glanced at the painting again which was empty. "He will be examined by the ministry for signs of foul play… but if none are found then he will be put on trial and sent to Azkaban." Harry nodded and walked toward the door, leaving Flint behind. "Mr. Potter, don't forget to visit your friends before you go off to practice." Harry looked back, the head master smiled. Harry felt a chill run down his spine and left quickly. Harry ran to the hospital wing and stopped at the door. He pushed his way in and scanned over the beds. _'Oh man Sed isn't here anymore.'_ "Harry! Oh good you're here." Goyle shouted, running over. "Quick come over here." Crabbe yelled. "Draco doesn't look so good Harry…" Harry walked over to Draco he was pale and his breath was coming shallow and steady and every now and then his eye would shut tight like he was in pain. Jade wasn't much better herself, Harry noticed, but she doesn't seem as out of it as Draco did. "So what did the head master say about Flint?" Crabbe asked. "Flint might be sent to Azkaban." Harry said staring at Draco. "Elle wants us to report to the pitch now for practice… we still have to face Hufflepuff today." Harry said then glanced over at Jade. "But without Flint and Draco we only have one chaser…" Goyle said. "And we can't just leave Draco in this condition… alone…""HARRY! Are you ok Harry?" Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle spun around to see Sed rushing forward. Harry stood up and Sed wrapped him up into a big hug. "I just heard the news how is he?" She questioned, letting him go and looking at Draco. "Not good. He got hit by an unforgivable curse. He and jade aren't doing so well." Sed looked at them both and then back to Harry. "I'm surprised Jade is even alive at all. She's very small and that curse is very powerful. But Draco… how long was he in contact with the curse?" Harry thought for a minute. "It couldn't have been more then 3-4 seconds. That Erised really did a good job on Flint." "Draco should be fine then but boy he's going to be hurting for a while." "Can you stay here and watch over them while we get ready for the quidditch match Sed?" She nodded and Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle started for the door. "Thanks Sed. I owe you." They started for the quidditch pitch only to be stopped in the hall by Professor Snape. "Hello Mr. Potter, and where might you three be going?" Snape blocked the way so Harry had no choice but to answer. "The quidditch pitch for practice…" "Oh, very well then, but be careful lest you wind up like Draco." Snape snickered and turned away. Back on the pitch Elle and Lizzy were having a chat. Upon seeing Harry and the others they stopped and walked toward them. "Lizzy and I have been chatting and I think we both agree that you should be the new captain Harry." Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances then nodded their approval. "That's all good and fine… did you find replacements for Draco and Flint?" Harry asked. "Sort of but you're the captain now so you get to decide who will fill in." She pointed at the small group of students she had gathered together. Harry noticed that some of them were first years he even noticed that some were from the first year team then he got an idea. "Ok all of you here that were on Flint's first years team, step forward, the rest of you go back to the dorm. This isn't a try out. I need people who know how to fly and handle the ball." Now Harry was left with just six students. "Ok we need to replace two chasers so… AJ and Goblet you're in." Their faces lit up, the others looked a little disappointed as they turned and began to walk away. "You guys don't feel bad… we can still make good use of flint's dumb task. You guys are all trained for this so if we ever need more replacements at least we won't have to start with training new players." Harry said and the small group of first years brightened up a bit and continued to leave. "Ok now let's get started with practice, we only have an hour before the game." "Welcome to another great quidditch game at Hogwarts everyone. Today's match will be Hufflepuff verses Slytherin!" The announcer called through the microphone and his voice rang out across the stadium. "Ok team, try your best. I know this isn't the usual team but we can still win so let's go out there and show those Hufflepuffs a thing or two!" Harry called out and mounted his broom. Everyone followed Harry onto the field and the crowd erupted with cheers. Harry noticed that more people were cheering today than they had at the match with Ravenclaw and he wondered if it was because they didn't fear him anymore after he saved Sed from falling. "Ok now you all know the rules so let's see a good game and begin!" Harry drifted up to get a good view of the field. For a while he watched AJ and Goblet fly around. _'Well at least something good came from Flint working the first years so hard… they fly like pros.'_ Harry saw AJ come from behind the Hufflepuff chaser who had the quaffle. She yelled and pointed at something. The Hufflepuff chaser turned and looked and AJ grabbed the ball and dove down under her bringing the nose of the broom back up and then threw the ball to Goblet for an easy score. "Wow did you see that move! 10 points to Slytherin!" Harry was impressed at how quickly they had adjusted to the game and then remembered he was supposed to be looking for the snitch. He scanned the area and saw the Hufflepuff seeker. She was just sitting on her broom looking around. Harry guessed she hadn't seen the snitch yet so he kept looking. Harry caught the sight of a small flash down near edge of the stadium and dove for it hoping it was the snitch. He got down ground level and looked around but couldn't find anything that resembled the snitch. Just when all hope seemed lost, he caught a glimpse of the Hufflepuff seeker bolting forward. He turned and saw that she had found the snitch and he quickly turned and flew towards it. Harry was almost caught up to her when she suddenly stopped. Harry thought she'd gotten the snitch but she just sat there. Harry stopped and looked at her then she fell off her broom and landed on the ground. Harry's eyes grew wide with horror when he saw this and he just stared at her for a while. The snitch flew past his face snapping him out of the horror trance. He swung out his arm and knocked the snitch down to the ground. He landed and picked up the snitch then walked over the Hufflepuff seeker. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch… Slytherin wins!" Harry was so terrified he didn't hear the announcer. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl lying on the ground. Suddenly there were people around him and he was getting pats on the back and congratulations. Harry fell to his knees next to the girl and tried to lift her up. That's when the rest of the team noticed her there. They all stepped back and a couple shocked gasps rang out across the pitch as her team landed and ran over to her. They all glared at Harry, clearly they blamed him for this but it wasn't his fault. "She's been hit by a spell…" One of the Hufflepuffs said. The Slytherin team was around Harry now, mostly for support but also because they wanted to see what had happened. The Hufflepuff team captain looked at Harry. "Did you see anything Potter? Anything at all?" Harry thought back to the moment. "Nothing only that one minute she was fine and then she stopped moving and then she just fell." Harry said. "He's lying!" The keeper cried out and hugged the girl. "My sister… what have you done to my sister?" The girl shrieked. "I told you I didn't do anything." Harry said starting to get a little angry. "You liar!" She screamed over and over tears rolled down her face as she continued to hug her sister. Then the teachers arrived. "Everyone step back! Everyone step back and made room for the teachers to file in." "Jennifer your sister is fine… you're over reacting." McGonagall said. "Look, you see her chest is rising and falling, that means she is breathing." Jennifer looked and then noticing this she stopped crying and whipped the tears from her face. "So then what is wrong with her professor?" Harry asked causing the Hufflepuff team to look at him awkwardly. Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse stepped forward and examined her. "She has been hit by a powerful sleeping spell but she should be just fine dear, you should get her to the dorms quickly and let her rest." They all nodded and turned to leave, the professors followed them. The whole Slytherin team erupted with cheers and started for the dorms. Harry started to follow them but then remembered Draco up in the hospital wing and made a dash for it. Harry entered the room and walked slowly over to where Draco was laying. He noticed Sed was laying down half in the chair with her head on the side of the bed, and he guessed she must have fallen asleep while he was gone. "Hey are you awake or are you out cold?" Harry asked, poking her in the side. She sat up and looked around. "Oh hey Harry, I'm sorry it was a long night last night and I didn't get any sleep…" She yawned. "It's ok, so how is he?" "Not much better. He hasn't opened his eyes or said a single word yet… I'm worried he may not make it…" She said then she glanced over at Jade. "And she's not much better either…" Suddenly Madam Pomfrey hustled in and started to rub some cream on Jade. Then she hurried over to Draco and did the same thing. "Don't worry. It will help and they should be up in no time." She said then as quickly as she came she was gone again. "That was odd…" Harry said. He watched as Sed reached forward and stuck her figure in the cream. "Oh yes, I thought so, Harry this is magical cream that draws out the effects of evil spells… I saw it in a book… it's incredibly hard to make. The mixture is so complex only the very best can make this." Suddenly Jade sat upright in the bed eyes wide with fear but when she saw Harry the fear faded away. "Harry… what happened…" She trailed off after noticing Sed was there. "What's she doing here? Isn't she a Ravenclaw?" Harry exchanged a glance with Sed. "It's ok. She was helping me watch over you guys until you got better… Flint really got Draco good… but he risked his own life to save you." She stared at Draco who had still not gotten up. "He… He saved me?" she asked, pushing the covers away and trying to stand up. She wobbled for a little bit but then found her footing and was able to make it to the chairs. Harry stood up and let her sit in his seat. "Yes and he was very brave standing up to Flint like that…" Sed said. "But why… I mean … why me?" "We are all like family Jade." Harry said. "Our house is like our home… we all stick together no matter what." Draco finally opened his eyes and Harry couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Potter… what… what happened." He said sitting up and putting his hand on his head. "It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok!" Harry exclaimed. "And look jade is fine too!" Jade blushed when Draco looked at her but he didn't seem to notice. "And her? Why is she here?" Draco questioned, directing his gaze to Sed, the usual malice in his tone was back. "She watched over you while I was at quidditch…" Draco's eyes flew open. "Oh no! I was out that long! I missed the whole thing! Did we win?" He wrenched and lay back down. "It's ok we found replacements so we didn't have to forfeit… AJ and Goblet did an excellent job and we won the match." Harry suddenly remembered the Hufflepuff seeker. "Oh yeah and something happened to the Hufflepuff seeker to… it was very strange… she just stopped in mid-air and then fell off her broom. Pomfrey said she was sleeping." "Well then it seems that no harm was done." Draco said. "Well that's just it though… she said it was a strong sleeping spell or a curse… I just can't shack the feeling that it was meant to hit me instead of her…" Harry started but then a noise from the other end of the room made him jump. Dobby, Draco's father's house elf, was now standing before them. "Master sent me to see if Master Draco is ok… he just heard what happened and wishes he could come himself but himself is busy you see." Harry quietly waited for Draco to retort to Dobby like he always did but Draco just sat there quietly. "Master also wonders if Masters Draco and Harry would like to be pulled from school for the rest of the year." Draco looked at Harry, signaling that Harry needed to get Sed to leave somehow. "It's getting late Sed, maybe you should go back to your dorm now… I'll see you in class tomorrow and thanks for the help…" She nodded and left. "Bloody elf, do I look ok to you! I most certainly am not ok! If I was in my right strength I'd…" He flinched in pain and lay back down again. Dobby looked at Harry. "He'll be alright after some rest and no I think we should stay in school… tell Mr. Malfoy Draco is fine and that we'll be home for Christmas…" Dobby nodded and then disappeared. Jade was staring at Draco. "What's wrong with him… shouldn't he be fine by now?" Harry wasn't sure the answer to the question, Jade had sprung right out of bed but for some reason Draco had not. Then Madam Pomfrey came back into the room. "Good to see your all better Jade. Do you think you can make it back to the dorm?" Jade stood up and walked around in a circle and did a spin. As if she was performing a muggle ballet. Then she sat back down. "Yep I think I'm good." The happy expression on Madam Pomfrey's face was replaced with sorrow as she saw Draco had still not gotten up. "Is he ok?" she asked. "I don't know he has been speaking but he can't seem to get out of bed… maybe he needs more of the cream?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and pulled a small container out of her pocket. She applied some more of it to his forehead and then handed the container to Harry. "Here, in case he needs more later. Because he is the only one here not petrified and you're watching him I'm going to go take a nap… I've been up for days and just need a little rest…" She then hurried away. Draco wrenched in pain again and let out an agonizing yowl. "I wonder what this stuff is made of…" Harry opened the container and stuck his finger in it. Immediately his head began to burn like no other. And he grabbed it flinching against the pain. _'It draws out the effects of evil spells.'_ Sed's voice played in his head "This stuff's making my head hurt." he wiped the cream off his finger and the pain went away. Draco sat up now. "Man I don't know what that stuff is but it works good…"he moved his left arm then his right arm. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Jade looked at harry confused. "Why harry what's wrong with your head?" he shook his head. "It must have something to do with the scar every now and then it burns for no reason." Harry and Draco nodded to each other. "We need to get back to the dorm for Crabbe and Goyle…" Draco said, pushing his blanket off and standing up. "Let's go back to the common room." Harry decided to keep the cream in case they had other use for it. Jade followed behind them. "I never did thank you… for saving me…" Draco was surprised he had completely forgotten the events that had landed him in the hospital wing in the first place. "its fine… don't get to use to it though…" "Oh would it kill you be nice to her Draco… you've both been through hell today." Harry said and Draco nodded. "It might…" Draco retorted but with a more gentle tone. Back at the dorm area everything was quite. "Hum… I wonder where everyone is. You'd think they would all be partying and celebrating the win over Hufflepuff." Harry said looking at the clock and realizing just how late it was. "Wow we better get to bed." Harry said starting for the stairs. Draco looked at the clock and agreed. "Yeah, but I don't know If I'm going to be able to sleep…" Jade taped on Draco's back. "I'm scared and can't I stay with you guys…" Harry and Draco exchanged a glance and Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know Draco, I think she has a crush on you." Jade turned pink and Draco's eyes got huge. "I think you have bee's in your brain Potter…" He said laughing… he patted Jade on the head. "Maybe next year squirt." She got angry and stormed upstairs to the girl's dorm. "I think you upset her Malfoy." Harry smirked "Well… I mean she's cute and everything but I don't think she's my type…" Draco started. "You think Faith is going to want you after what you said? You'll be lucky if she even speaks to you again after that." Harry said "Don't remind me Potter." Draco said looking at the floor. "You're right… besides she'd never like me the way she likes you…" He said, whipping his eye. "But I could never like her the way you do…" Harry said, thinking about Sed. "Yeah I know you like Sed… you know Faith might be just a better friend you know… I mean after all, I'd never be able to explain her to dad in the first place since she is muggle born…" Harry glared at Draco. "What does it matter whether she's a pure blood or not! If you like her then your dad will just have to get over it!" Harry shouted they stared at each other quietly for a few seconds then Draco spoke. "My family is one of the few pure bloods left I will not disgrace it by affiliating myself with muggles." Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah the Malfoys must be so proud, the pure bloods that serve Voldemort, that got to be the greatest… service that runs in the family." He said rolling his eyes. Harry knew he had taken it too far and wanted to apologize but something in Draco's eyes stopped him. "Your right Potter… about everything… I never wanted this… it's just how I was raised… and I lied about liking Faith …. She's a great friend and everything but I just don't have any feelings toward her." The mood had changed from anger to guilt. "Come on lets go to bed."

Chapter 9 Harry woke up the next morning and saw he was alone in the dorm with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Good morning Harry." Harry stood up and slipped on his robe. Jade poked her head in and said hi. "Hey morning guys… whatcha doing?" Draco didn't make eye contact with Jade but Harry saw his cheeks turning a little pink. "What's wrong with them? Are they hurt?" She ran in and began inspecting their tongues and checking their foreheads for fever. "No they're fine, just getting some bed time cramps loosened up." Draco said, still avoiding looking at her. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Just so you know Draco, I don't blame you… it's just… well you saved me… so I thought…" He sighed, "Well I suppose the truth was going to have to come out eventually… I did like Faith a little but the fight showed me that we were meant to just be friends. That's the reason I was so upset when we found her. I had only just then realized that she was one of us…" He turned to Harry trying to speak to him because he was having trouble getting the words out in front of Jade. "During one of the practice matches against the first years I saw how hard she was working and it got me to thinking about how she is kind of cute… and very skilled… but Flint was always yelling at the first years. Then when he shot her out of the sky… with the spell I told him… I couldn't stop myself." He said stumbling through his words as if every thought was only half formed in his head. She had a tear in her eye and Draco saw it and he wiped it away. "Don't cry…there's no need to cry." She looked at him. "I'm not crying…it's a happy tear." She said hugging him tightly like the way Faith did to Harry on the train. Draco seemed to kind of hate it but like it at the same time and seeing the smile on her face he couldn't bring himself to push her away. "What we need is a secret area some place nobody else knows about… a secret training area you know?" Harry said thinking out loud. "What are you talking about Harry?" Draco said confused. "We need a space like a dorm room that only we know about. Somewhere we can go without getting glared at by other students… a place where we can make our own rules." Harry said. Draco still had no idea what Harry was talking about. "You mean the room of requirements?" Jade asked. "But why do we need a place like that…?" Harry glanced at Draco. "If we had our own place, it would almost be like having a house except we could talk about anything there and train… maybe there would even be a shelf of old text books we could learn new spells from…" Draco raised his eyebrow. "And why would we want that Potter?" "Don't you see? If we did, then it wouldn't matter what house we were in…" Draco shrugged. "This is about Sed isn't it…?" Harry nodded. "I can take you to the place where the door is said to appear… but it'll have to wait till after classes today." Harry and Draco both nodded. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be over the pain and both were exchanging glances with each other and staring at each other. "Yeah that does sound great but is Sed the only reason you want this?" Draco said, rising an eyebrow. Harry thought for a second and then shrugged "Yeah but it's not fair that we have to be in different houses you know…" Then Crabbe looked over. "You know that might be cool. We could be like superheroes and protect the school and stuff." And of course Goyle was on the same page. "Yeah like guardians!" Harry was impressed by the idea and it quickly gave him another reason other than Sed to want the room. "So then instead of serving Voldemort, we become protectors of the school? That sounds a lot better than a life time of servitude." Harry said looking at Draco. It was now up to Draco to decide whether they would or not. Harry knew whatever he choose Jade, Crabbe, and Goyle would follow him. "You know, I could live with not having to be a slave to the dark lord. I say we do it… and our first task will be getting rid of Tom Riddle's diary and slaying the beast within the chamber…" Draco said. Jade smiled though she had no clue what he was talking about but she was glad he decided to be a good guy. "Then it's settled, tonight we find the room of requirements and start working against Voldemort's forces." Harry said. "What about Snape?" Goyle asked. "Yeah, what if Snape tells Voldemort we don't want to follow him anymore." Crabbe said. Harry and Draco were both struck with the sudden realization that they were all now betrayers to the dark lord and if any of the deatheaters ever found out they were as good as dead. "Snape might turn out to be on our side but we'll need to ask him about it…" Harry said, putting his hand over his face to hide the shocked expression he couldn't seem to get rid of. "Snape is a deatheater?" Jade said, gasping. Crabbe and Goyle both glanced at each other and then both looked at Draco. "It's ok guys she knows almost everything…" Draco said, nodding at her and motioning for Goyle to put his wand away before she saw it pointing at her. "So… you guys were all servants to the dark lord?… but you don't want to be… but how will you ever convince Snape you mean well… and if it turns out he doesn't like your idea what if he turns you in to Voldemort or has you all killed!..." Jade began to ramble off things that could happen all of them ending pretty badly. "Please jade, calm down, for Merlin's sake. Its ok we'll just have to be strait with him and hope he's on our side." Harry said. Jade began to cry. Harry and Draco looked at each other confused as to what they should do. Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it over is books. They all closed and piled up neatly on the edge of the bed. Crabbe and Goyle did the same, Draco however just stood there staring at Jade. "How do I make it stop…?" He said, grabbing his head. He reached forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please calm down Jade, you don't need to be upset just stop now ok…" She stopped and sniffled and then looked Draco right in the eyes. "I'll stop if you can promise me nothing will happen to you… you're the only friends I've got…" She sniffled again, holding his gaze. His face started to tint pink again and he grinned. "Of course nothing's going to happen to me… my family is the most known in the entire wizarding world no one, not even Snape, would dare touch me without first consulting my father." That seemed to brighten her up a bit and she stopped sniffling. "Walk me to breakfast?" Draco was stunned by the question but he had expected it. "Sure why not." He shrugged and gathered his books. "You coming Potter or are you planning to miss breakfast?" Harry nodded and gathered his books too. "Yeah I'll be right behind you." They walked down to the common room and headed for the door. "Hey did you hear Flint got sent to Azkaban?" Harry over heard some fifth years talking as they walked past. "Yeah I heard he tried to kill some first year girl." Draco immediately became agitated and his face started to turn red. Harry reached forward and shook his head. "No… they aren't doing anything Draco, you don't have to be upset." He calmed down a little then put his wand back in his pocket. They went through the doors and started down the hall. Harry saw that for a while Jade was holding Draco's hand but then upon seeing that Harry had noticed he retracted his hand. Harry was about to say something when a flash of red wisped past his head and hit Jade right in the back sending her flying forward and knocking her off her feet. "Oww… what the… who did that!" Draco and Harry both spun around and saw a small group of Gryffindor's lead by Ron. Harry recognized some of the students, one was Neville longbuttom. Another was his sister Ginny Weasly and Ron seemed very upset. Another flash of red light flew out of the tip of Ron's wand this time it hit Crabbe who flew into Goyle, sending both of their wands across the floor. Harry and Draco both pulled their wands. "What do you want Weasly!" Draco yelled. "We know it was you Potter! You and the whole of Slytherin are behind this madness at the school! We know what you're about. You're pathetic!" The group of Gryffindor's moved closer. Crabbe and Goyle started to get up, groaning with pain and reaching for their wands. They were quickly stopped by Neville and Ginny. "We have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave us alone before we have to hurt you!" Harry said, turning a little so he could see if Jade had gotten up yet. "Rictusempra!" Jade shouted, sending Ron flying backwards. Ginny quickly aimed her wand at Jade who had shot the spell. "Expelliumas!" She yelled but the spell missed and Jade came to stand by Draco and Harry, whipping off a small trickle of blood from her lips. "Petrificus Totalus!" Jade pointed her wand at Neville. He froze in place and Harry stared at him. "Is he ok?" Harry said, glancing at Draco who didn't react. Ginny stared at Neville who was no longer moving and didn't appear to be breathing. She looked at the Slytherins and then looked around realizing she was extremely outnumbered, her eyes widened with horror. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed their wands and joined the group. "Why did you unjustly attack us?" Draco demanded spitting as he talked. "Sorry Draco I tried to tell Ron it wasn't you… but he wouldn't listen so…" Draco seemed more upset than ever. "What has he blamed us for now!" Harry said "He thinks you're the one that petrified Hermonie…" Ginny said her voice shaking. "We both know that's not true Ginny!" Draco spat then realizing Ginny still didn't know Draco knew about the book. He improvised when he saw it in her pocket. "What's that Weasly? A dairy?" He snatched it out of her pocket and flipped through it pretending to be looking for her diary entrees. "Stop it! Give it back. It's not yours!" Draco sneered. "Why would a want a book with no writing in it, you stupid girl!" He threw it on the ground and then stepped on it and stared at her coldly. "I can't figure out why you would want a blank book either." Then he kicked the book across the floor. "Let's go guys we have better things to do." Ginny turned and ran over to Ron and helped him up. They watched the group of Slytherin leave hatred burning brightly in their eyes. Harry turned to Draco "So then there was another attack… and by the sound of it, Hermonie was the target." Jade said nodding nodded. "We knew about that already. Well at least the Gryffindor's seem to be the main focus… I wish Faith was here, what we are about to do is very dangerous and we could use her smarts." They sat down at the table and began to gouge themselves with scrambled eggs and toast. Harry looked up from his plate occasionally and saw Crabbe and Goyle chatting nervously. He also saw Draco and Jade sitting together. They seemed to be talking about something funny because occasionally they would both laugh. _'I wonder if it'll be like this from now on. Jade and Draco and Crabbe and Goyle… but nobody I can really talk to… not like Sed. If we can't get the room to open for us then I might be alone forever.'_ Harry thought then glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and noticed Sed was staring at him. As soon as they made eye contact she got up and walked over. "Hey Harry what's up." Harry glanced at Draco but he was too busy talking to Jade to notice. "Hi Sed… do you need something?" She frowned a bit then looked back at the Ravenclaw table. "You looked at me so I thought I'd come say hi…" Harry leaned forward. "Hey can I ask you something? It's really important and you have to answer truthfully." She nodded and sat down. "Ok, what's the question?" Harry thought hard and searched for a way to tell her what he was trying to say. "Do you… I mean… do you… do you like me?" Her face turned a light shade of pink and she seemed utterly shocked at first that he would even ask. "Of course I do…" Harry shook his head. "No I mean like… well… like a boyfriend?" She stared at him. "Are you asking me out?" She challenged sarcastically. Harry felt his throat tighten and he lost his ability to speak for a second. "I… um… I, yes… maybe…I don't know… do you?" She looked back at the Ravenclaw table. "But I'm a Ravenclaw… and you're a Slytherin…" She started and Harry leaned closer to her. "Meet me up stairs on the seventh floor after classes tonight… please." She raised her eyebrow. "You mean at the door to the room of requirements?" Harry nodded. "Yes, me, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Jade are going to start living there and become protectors of the school… I would very much like if you joined us… with the room of requirements all houses could co-exists in peace." She nodded. "I'll be there." Then she stalked back to the Ravenclaw table. Harry watched her go his mind drifted into thoughts of them finally getting to hangout. He was pulled from his day dream by Draco who nudged his shoulder. "I think she likes you Potter…" He grinned and then turned back to Jade. "So what's your family like?" Draco asked Jade and she turned pale as a ghost. "I… I don't want to talk about it…" She said, staring at her plate. Draco pressed for information. "If you don't tell me then I'll have to think you're hiding something." She stared at her plate and muttered under her breath. "You would hate me if you knew… you would never want to see me again…" Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be like that… come on you can tell me." She glared at him. "My parents aren't wizards…" She said quietly. "So you're a muggleborn?" She shook her head. "Only my father was a muggle… my mother… was a mermaid…" Draco's face turned completely pale and he gazed at her horror stricken. "I knew you would be upset…" Draco tried to comfort her but she could read his pale face and knew he wasn't sincere. "Mermaid… but then how…" She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "It gets worse… The children of mermaids have an animagus form of a mermaid and when they are young, they have no control over it. When I was only about a year old, I was taken from the beach by muggles. They thought I was an orphan. I got so scared, that my magic took over and I got stuck in my animagus form. They took me to a circus where I was a freak show attraction for the next 10 years of my life. Until Dumbledore came and saved me…" Harry listened to her story all the while expecting Draco to call her a mudblood and refuse to see her ever again. The sudden movements of Draco's arm sent Harry reaching for his wand to protect Jade but it wasn't necessary. Draco had chosen a different approach to the story then Harry thought he would, given that Draco didn't care much for mermaids. Harry was stunned and it appeared Jade was too. "Why would you ever think I wouldn't like you just because of where you come from…?" He said, letting her go. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Because…" She didn't have time to continue the story as Draco wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Forget about it, that's in the past… we are all future protectors of the school now… that is who we chose to be… let's get to class." He picked up her books and carried them for her and they walked out of the dining hall together. Harry stared in disbelieve _"this can't be the real Draco… or can it?"_ Harry noticed that half the Slytherin table was doing the same thing he was, watching Draco leave. "I don't know what's come over him recently, between Faith and almost dying I think it's safe to say the old Draco may never come back…" Goyle said, scratching his head. He thoughts where jumbled together in a way that wouldn't make since to anyone that didn't know him. "Yes Goyle, I think the things happening this year have changed Draco too… I hope something isn't wrong with him?" Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a look then grab their books and head to class. Harry grabbed his books and ran after them. "Ok class time for a pop quiz…" Professor Snape loomed in the shadows in front of the class. "I want an essay on love potion… I want to know its effects, how it's made, and I what the know antidotes for it…" Harry took out his quill and began jotting down notes so he wouldn't forget the topic. "But sir, we were studying the effects of sleeping potion… why has the research now changed to love potion?" A small Hufflepuff in the front row said. "Because boy I am the professor and I can change the study if I want to… now if there are no more questions I suggest you get started…" The boys face turned hot pink with embarrassment and he began to take notes. "Mr. Malfoy… Mr. Potter… Goyle and Crabbe, in my office. Now." They all stood and walked to the front of the room. Harry noticed Ron watching them with a smirk on his face. Harry guessed he had told Snape what happened in the hall that morning. They entered the office and Snape closed the door behind them. "So… you got in a small squabble with the Weasly's and the Longbuttom boy this morning boys?" Draco stepped forward. "They attacked us first for no reason, accusing us of the attacks on the school and students of all things! We were completely in our rights to defend ourselves." Snape raised his eyebrow. "Calm yourself Draco… I have no intent on punishing you… but I thought you should know that because of your fight Ginevra has gotten rid of the book." Snape pointed at his desk on which set the book Draco had taken from the ginny that morning. Harry noticed Snape was staring at him but as soon as he noticed Snape turned to Draco. "Do you have any idea what you have caused? Without Ginevra to go into the chamber and give Tom strength, Voldemort cannot be reborn!" He slammed his fist on the table. Draco flinched expecting to be struck but the strike never came. "Well we only have one choice then, were going to have to drag her down there ourselves…" Snape said then he sat in his chair. Harry knew right then telling him about the club of protectors and their way of getting rid of dark marks would get them into trouble. "Ok well let us know if you think of anything else sir… but right now we got essays to write." Harry said going for the door. "Indeed Mr. Potter." Harry and Draco went back to their seats. Harry had almost finished his paper by the time class was over. He stood up and gathered his things together, sliding the essay into his book so he wouldn't lose it. "Draco… you've been acting kind of weird lately… are you ok?" Harry asked, looking over at him. "I'm fine Potter… why do you ask?" Harry shrugged. "Well Goyle seems to think you've changed this year… it seems like every time that Jade is around you start acting funny." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Harry do you think she likes me? I mean like maybe it would be ok to let her come with us to Malfoy manor for Christmas?" Harry was startled Draco would even think about asking her to go to his parents' house. "Well I know she does like you… but Draco I don't think it's such a good idea to take her to Malfoy manor… I mean what about your dad…" Draco flashed an angry glance and then slammed his fist down on the desk and stared at the floor. "I know but… I can't get her out of my head… I've been thinking about her a lot… and… I dream about her…" Harry was shocked and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped from his throat. "But Draco…" "But nothing Harry! You were right before whether or not I date a muggle born is my business alone, so what if father doesn't approve… he'll get over it." Draco picked up his things and stalked out of class. "Where are Jade and Draco? They sure are taking forever getting here!" Harry said to Sed, who was growing impatient. Suddenly footsteps sounded down the hall and Draco appeared with Jade from around the corner. "There you are! What took you so long?" Harry said, furious that he'd been waiting on the seventh floor for almost 2 hours. "We were brainstorming about what kind of things we would need the room to have…" Jade said stepping forward. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." She closed her eyes and began to pace in front of the wall. For a few moments nothing happened and Harry was about to scream his frustration when suddenly the wall began to shift. Harry watched in amazement as a giant door appeared on a wall that had just before been completely empty. "There you go, the room of requirement." Jade said then opened the door. "Quick get in before someone sees." They rushed through the doors and closed it behind them. Harry gazed at the inside of the room it was so big like a 2 acre back yard with little wooden buildings scattered around. A huge clear lake right in the center, perfect for swimming. "What is this Jade?" Draco said, looking around. "I thought this setting might be perfect for what we need… there are extra cottages in case we have more people join us… but there is also one for everyone… some of the cottages have 2 beds in them in case some people would prefer to sleep together." Draco looked around amazed by the beauty. "How did you come up with this?" She turned to him. "This has always been my dream home… a place where people who walk with feet could live with… creatures of the sea…" She looked at the lake… "I'm going to go for a swim, I don't know about you guys… I'll get my things from the dorm later… the room won't change as long as I stay here all you need to do is ask for the door to appear and it will." She walked toward the small cot next to the lake and disappeared inside. "Well I guess we should hurry and get our things then…" Harry started but Draco interrupted him. "Please, you don't think I wasted the whole time I had you waiting do you… Dobby show yourself." Dobby appeared with Harry and Draco's trucks. "Good, now leave those here and go fetch Crabbe and Goyle would you?" Dobby disappeared again. "So Sed I guess then your stuff is all that's left." Harry turned to Sed "After I'm finished unpacking my things I'll help you…" She stopped him. "Harry you couldn't help me if you wanted to… you can't go in the Ravenclaw common room." Harry nodded. "Well then I'll see ya in a little bit." She smiled then disappeared back through the door. Jade walked out of the small cottage in a swimsuit and jumped in the lake. There was a flash, it wasn't very bright but it was noticeable. Draco stared at the rippling water until her head appeared above the surface. He smiled and began to drag his truck over to a cottage next to where the door would appear. Harry guessed he'd like to monitor the door. Harry decided to take the other cottage adjacent to that on the other side of where the door would appear. "It's like a small village here. It's perfect." He said out loud but nobody heard him. Suddenly Draco burst out of his cottage and ran down to the lake. "Wow he sure changed into his swimsuit quickly." Harry dragged his trunk over to the door and pushed it open. Inside was even more amazing then the outside. Harry looked around and saw what appeared to be the living room of a muggle home, with a doorway on either side of that room leading to different rooms. The doorway on the left led to a kitchen, and the one on the right lead to a staircase. Harry dragged his suitcase upstairs and found a large bedroom with a huge bed and a TV. Next to the bed was a dresser for his things. There was also a place for stuff under and next to the TV. Harry pulled out his wand and opened his trunk. He flicked his wand towards the trunk and his things put themselves away. He quickly changed into his swimming suit and ran down stairs. But on his way out the door he noticed something on the table. "Oh a spell book… wow this looks really old though." He blew the dust off and started flipping through the pages. "Oh look at this Draco!" he said then looked up and remembered he was alone. Inside the book he found several potions and spells that were never used because no one would ever need them. One of the spells could transform you into a merfolk for as long as you're in water. "Finias? Interesting spell." Harry began walking down to the lake, slowly flipping through the pages. "Hey whatcha got there Harry?" Draco asked from the edge of the lake, he hadn't decided whether he wanted to get in yet. "Old spells and potions no one uses… look I found one that turns you into a merfolk for as long as you're in water." He flipped back to the page and showed Draco the spell. "Interesting book Potter, where did you find it?" Draco took the book and started flipping through the pages. "It appeared on a table in my cottage… anyway I think I might go ahead and swim now, you going to join?" Draco looked at the water. "I don't know, swimming with a mermaid… I think father would kill me…" Draco closed the book and sat down by the water's edge close enough that the water lapped up around his feet. "You didn't care what your father thought before we got here… why the sudden change?" He shook his head. "I don't know. I'm still trying to figure it out myself." Harry was about to say something when somebody pushed him into the lake. He sat up in the water and saw Sed and Draco laughing wildly on the bank. "Ha-ha, you're all wet Potter!" Draco said trying not to snort when he laughed. Sed walked into the water until it was up to her knees then she dove in and disappeared. "Ha-ha very funny Draco…" Harry said splashing water towards him drenching his face. "Hey! You got my hair wet!" Draco screamed and stood up. Draco lunged toward Harry but Harry quickly swam father out and Draco missed, flying head first into the lake. "You missed me Malfoy! Bet you can't catch me." Harry said as soon as Draco's head appeared on the surface. He was about to retort when Jade swam up next to him. "The water is so nice it's been so long since I've gone for a swim." Draco didn't know how to reply so he just kind of stared at her. "Jade this water is so warm it's not like a normal lake." Harry said. "Well no. See, I asked if the room would keep the lake warm because there is no sun in here to warm it." She grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out into deeper water. "Come on Draco, let's hunt for treasure…" She said and then dove under water. Draco blinked a few times then looked at Harry. "But… I can't breathe under water?" Harry nodded and then remembered the spell in the book. "You could try that spell I found…" Draco pulled his wand out of the pocket in his swim shorts and swirled it around himself. There was a blue flash of blinding light that made Harry see spots. As soon as he could see clearly again he noticed Draco was gone. "Draco! Draco where did you go!" Suddenly he sprang up out of the water into the air and then dove back in. Harry was shocked by the site of Draco with a fin. Then there was another blinding flash. Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw he had a fin too. He was about to yell at Draco for not asking first when something grabbed his fin and pulled him under water. He tried to pull away but the fin was too new to him and he didn't know how to use it properly. ' _I'm going to get eaten!'_ he thought then Sed swam up from under him. "Isn't this great Harry? The water is so nice and being able to breathe down here is fantastic too." Harry looked around the view of the lake bed was gorgeous and teaming with life. "Yes, I suppose your right… wait how can we talk under water!" He flipped sideways still unable to control himself. "Harry, calm down." Sed giggled. "Here try like this." It was then Harry noticed Sed had a fin too. He copied what she was doing and soon he was able to move around in the water as if he was a real fish. "Come on Harry, let's go see what Draco and Jade are doing." She swam down toward the bottom of the lake. Harry looked around noticing what seemed to be lots of cave entrances but not stopping to inspect them because Sed was getting too far ahead. "There you are Potter… late as usual… I suppose you had some trouble learning to swim…" Draco said snickering. Harry glared at Draco "That's not funny…" He said. "What are you doing anyway?" Draco pointed down into a dark trench. "Jade went ahead to see if it's safe… she wants to look for treasure." Harry swam closer to the trench. "Well she won't be able to see good down there, it's so dark…" Harry said. Sed took her wand out. "Lumos Maxima." Her wand tip lit up and she swam down the trench. "Come on guys she might be in danger." Sed called up and Draco went after her. "It's ok you I'll wait up here…" The small light that was Sed's wand disappeared into the deep trench. Harry turned and looked around spotting a huge cave entrance he decided to go and have a look. Inside the cave Harry found a small wooden box with the name Tom Riddle written on it. He grabbed the box and swam up to the surface. He placed the box on the shore and was about to dive back down when he heard somebody call his name. "Look there's Harry!" He looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle running towards him. "Where is Draco?" Goyle asked panting. "We can't find him anywhere." Crabbe continued. "Well I'd imagine so since he's down in the lake…" Harry began then suddenly Goyle and Crabbe jumped into the water and began to walk to deeper water. "Wait I can't swim!" Crabbe screamed as he tried to turn around and go back he slipped and fell in. Harry dove down and brought him back up to the surface. Goyle pulled out his wand. "Here this might help Crabbe…" He waved his wand and a bubble appeared around Crabbe's head. "How did you do that?" Crabbe wondered, staring at the bubble. "I use it to keep myself from sleep snaking at home." Harry was impressed that these normally dimwitted friends of his even knew such a high ranked spell. "Ok well let's go and see what Draco's doing down in the trench." They exchanged a glance then followed Harry down into the trench. Harry pulled out his wand and lit it up. Crabbe and Goyle did the same. "So Potter, you got any idea what's going on with all these attacks…" Crabbe questioned. "Yeah we forgot…" Goyle said. "You both know already… remember we were going to protect the school from whatever lies within the chamber… and fight against Voldemort's forces until we no longer can." They glanced at each other. "So you're not behind the attacks on the school…?" Crabbe said. Harry turned to confront Crabbe about the questioning when he noticed Goyle was beginning to change in appearance. "What happened to you hair!" Harry exclaimed, they both looked at each other then tried to escape back the way they came. Harry swam after them keeping up without much effort. As soon as they got to the surface Harry pulled out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Goyle froze in place or what had been Goyle now looked nothing like him. As soon as Crabbe turned to see what happened, Harry saw who it really was. "What right do you have impersonating a Slytherin Weasly?" Ron gave Harry a cold dark stare. "We have no quarrel with you Harry… just let us go…" Harry thought for a minute. "Um… no! Petrificus Totalus!" Ron was frozen in place to. Harry dragged himself up out of the water and was relived to once again have legs. He got up nose to nose with Ron and glared at him then turned to see who the accomplice was. "Of course Weasly and longbottom… I should have known." Harry turned back towards the lake. "How will I get Draco to come up here…? Guess I'll just have to wait." Harry sat down on the banks of the lake and picked up the spell book he had been looking at earlier. Harry flipped through the pages and came across an interesting spell that if done correctly would allow you to trap you voice inside a bubble and send it to find someone. There was a picture and underneath was a description. ' _Hold wand pointing out from your mouth and talk into it… then say the name of the person you want to receive the message._ ' "Sounds easy enough…" Harry said, pulling his wand out "Malfoy we have a problem, Weasly and Longbottom found out where we are… I've got them trapped up here on the lake shore and I don't know what to do now…" Then Harry flicked his wand. "Draco Malfoy." At first Harry didn't think it worked but then a bubble started to form on the edge of his wand then it shot forward into the lake and disappeared. Harry blinked as he stared at the place the bubble had just disappeared into. Then Harry turned and faced Ron and Neville. He started to walk toward them and was about to say something when he tripped and fell. "Oww, what the…" He turned and saw Tom Riddle's box sitting there as if it were mocking him. He was about to open the box when Draco, Sed, and Jade burst up out of the water and ran up the shore towards him. "So what's going on?" Draco said panting and whipping water off his face. Harry pointed at Ron and Neville. "Why are they wearing Slytherin robes?" Sed asked, seeing this made Draco angry and he shot Neville with the counter spell. He suddenly lurched forward and fell, slamming his face into the ground. "Oww!" Neville cried and then sat up to face Draco. "Just what do you think you're doing with Slytherin robes on? Impersonating a Slytherin is an offence for which the penalty is death!" Neville's eyes got big and wide with horror. "No, please don't kill us! We just wanted to see what you guys were doing in the room of requirement…" Neville stuttered. Jade took Ron's and Neville's wands. "So you were spying on us!" Draco shouted. Neville started to cry and Harry wondered why Draco was being so nasty, after all they had just decided to help the school, not rip Gryffindor students apart. Then Draco used the counter spell on Ron and he tripped and fell backwards. Both of them were now staring at Draco with fear in their eyes. "So what are you going to do with us now…" Ron said. "First of all, I'm going to give you back your wands. Secondly I'm going to ask you a very important question…" Draco threw their wands down at their feet. "How much do you love this school?" They glanced at each other, the fear in their eye started to disappear. "Are you asking us if we want to help you protect the school from… you-know-who?" Draco nodded and stared laughing. "Ha-ha I can't believe you guys actually thought I was going to kill you! Ha-ha." Harry helped Ron up and Sed helped Neville. "You guys should get those Slytherin robes off though, you look ridiculous." Jade said noticing the robes didn't quite fit them and guessing they must be Crabbe and Goyle's. "So you're not kidding, you really want us to help? But why, I thought you hated us." Ron said, handing the two Slytherin robes to Jade. "Well nobody should ever try to fight Voldemort by themselves. The more people we have the better chance we have to win." They nodded. "You'll need to bring your stuff from the common room here… like I told these three already, the cottages are for everyone and some even have two beds but there should be enough that we won't have to all cram into them, at least not right now." Neville still didn't look very convinced but he didn't argue. It was then that Draco noticed the box Harry had found. "What's this?" Harry pulled back the lid and saw a few items and some pictures. Harry flipped through the pictures. "I don't think I've seen any of these things before, do you know what they are Draco?" Draco took a picture of a locket that Harry was holding. "I've seen this before; one of my relatives had a locket like this… Regulus Black." He handed the picture to Harry and grabbed the rest. "Look, there are words on the back…" Draco said but was interrupted by a gasp from Ron. "This is the book Ginny had." He yelled pointing at the picture.

Chapter 10

Ron and Neville stared over Draco and Harry's shoulders, everyone staring at the pictures. "So what are these other things?" Draco wondered how much he should tell or if he could risk being wrong. "Hey look what I found… this book looks really old." Jade said, plopping down a book into her lap and blowing the dust off. "Secrets of the darkest arts…?" Draco snatched the book away, his eyes wide. "It can't be…" He flipped through the book and then stopped pointing at the word Horcrux on the page title. "What is a Horcrux?" Harry stammered, beginning to read under the title. "Horcrux, the means by which one splits their soul into parts containing them in object… this way even if the body was attacked and destroyed the person who created the Horcrux would never die…" Draco said, following his words with his finger. "Creating a Horcrux is not simple. It is done by committing an act of evil or murder. Killing tares the soul apart and allows the creator to capture a bit of his or her soul inside an object…" Ron's eyes were wide with fear and rage. "Are you saying that this picture of the book Ginny had, is a picture of a piece of this riddle guy's soul?" Everyone looked up for a second. "It very well could be…" Draco said. "Herpo the foul is the first known maker of such artifacts, splitting his soul only one other time…" Harry read out loud. "But if these pictures are all horcrux's of this Tom Riddle, that means he split his soul six times!" Harry laid the pictures out in a row. "Ok so we know the book and locket and where they are right now… the book is in Snape's office and the locket being with Regulus Black…" Harry explained, setting them aside. "So then we have a ring, a goblet, and what looks like a tiara." Ron said, scratching his hair. "Actually I know that thing…" Sed said, pointing at the tiara. "That's the missing diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the school founders." She said and then set the picture aside. "So then we just have to figure out what these other things are?" Draco said. Harry looked back at the book. "They are pieces of soul, while they exist the one who made them can't die… do you think Voldemort might have some Horcruxs?" Harry wondered. Draco nodded. "I think it's time we figure out just what's in the chamber…" He said. "Look at this Draco!" Jade exclaimed, pulling another book out of the box. "The secrets of the chamber of secrets by Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Her eyes got wide and she threw the book down on the ground and backed away from it. Draco quickly picked it up and began flipping through it. He hadn't noticed the look of pure terror in her eyes but Harry had. "Jade, I almost forgot there's something I want to show you… come with me." Jade and Harry stood up and began to walk away. "Wait I'll come with." Draco said, setting the book down. The look Harry gave him made him sit back down. "Ok I'll stay here then." He said, picking the book back up. As soon as they were out of earshot Harry turned to Jade. "You're not really a mermaid are you?" She shook her head. "No… how did you guess…" "I saw the way you looked at that book, explain yourself." She hung her head down. "My mother was not a mermaid and my father was not a muggle. I only told Draco that so I wouldn't have to tell him the truth… My real father and mother were Riddles…" Harry knew his face must have gone completely pale by the way she looked at him. "My mother has no idea what happened to my father just that one day he never came home." "You have to tell Draco the truth… if he finds out by anyone else he might never forgive you…" Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know…" Harry looked around puzzled still. "So if you're really not a mermaid then what was the thought behind this room?" "That wasn't a lie… it's always been a dream of mine to swim with mermaids." Harry nodded, finally understanding. "I didn't know that box was going to be here, though I guess it just happens that I might have been thinking about Tom in the back of my mind…" Harry led Jade back to the rest of the group. "Draco you two need to talk…" Harry said. "Ok but first… basilisk!" Draco said pointing. "Spiders flee before it… the basilisk venom is extremely poisonous and can kill in 15 minutes… only the heir of Slytherin can control." Jade sat down next to Draco and was about to say something but instead of words she started crying. "What's wrong with her?" he asked harry. "She's a Riddle…" Harry said. Draco turned pale. "What do you mean, she lied?" Draco looked at her and she looked back up at him. "Tom is my father…" Everyone gasped and she explained everything she told harry. "I'm so sorry Draco… I just… didn't know how to say it." Draco didn't say a word, he just got up and walked to his cottage. "Maybe if we just give him some time to think he'll get over it…" Jade started crying again and ran to the lake side cottage where she had changed before. Sed was the only one still looking at the book at this time and didn't appear to have any feelings related to the subject. "So are we supposed to move our stuff here then?" Neville said from behind Ron. "You can if you want, it'll be a lot easier if you do." Ron and Neville both nodded at each other and began to walk towards the door. Then Ron turned around. "What do we say if we get caught?" "You can say anything you like but until we get set up here for training I don't think it'll be wise to invite a bunch of people." Harry was then left alone with Sed. "Look at this Harry…" Harry bent down and looked at what she was pointing at. "The basilisk venom is known to destroy Horcruxs." She said, pointing at a paragraph in the book by Tom Riddle. "So in other words, if we got one of the fangs from the monster in the chamber… we could destroy the fragments of Voldemort's soul!" He said excitedly, looking up to tell Draco but then remembered he was in his cottage. "Well it's getting late anyway, you think we should go to bed?" Harry asked, his mind jumping subjects. "Ok…" She gathered all the books and pictures and put them in the box. "I'm going to do some more research on this. I'll see ya tomorrow." She took the box and went to her cottage. Harry decided to stop by Draco's cottage to see if he was ok. "Draco, are you alright?" Harry said and pushed the door open. Harry found Draco sitting at the kitchen table with his head down and his arms folded around his head. "Whatcha doing Draco?" Draco mumbled something but Harry couldn't hear him. "What?" "I said, why do you think she lied to us?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You know I bet she only did because she didn't want to hurt your feelings…" Draco sat up in his chair. "But they hurt more now than they would of if she had just told me in the first place!" Harry nodded. "We both know that but she can't read minds Malfoy, how was she supposed to know it would or wouldn't affect you?" Draco suddenly became more like his old self and that made Harry feel a little better. "Your right Potter… as always… well I suppose if you put it like that, no harm was done…" Draco said, getting up and grabbing a glass of water. "Sed found a bit of info that might help us to find and destroy the Horcruxs…" Harry said and Draco turned to him. "What is it?" "Basilisk venom can destroy them." Harry said then looked out the window and saw Ron and Neville had returned with Crabbe and Goyle. The looks on their faces told Harry they were no doubt talking about what Jade had told them. "We need to go down into the chamber and slay the beast then and take one of its fangs." Harry nodded and pointed out the window. "Look they're back." "It would seem so… by the way, have you ever seen any place like this before? It's no wizard house I've ever seen?" Harry laughed. "It looks like a muggle home from what I've seen… but I can't figure out why Jade would even think we'd like to live like muggles." Draco looked around. "Well it's not bad for a muggle house… some of them have good taste…" Draco laughed then turned to a round object on the wall. "So what's that thing? It's been making a horrid ticking noise since I got here." Draco spat pointing his wand at it. "Dude that's just a clock… haven't you any idea about any muggle thing?" They stared at each other. "No… and what is a clock? Will it explode?" Harry laughed again. "No Draco, it tells the time." It was then Harry noticed how late it was getting. "Oh my, is it really that late! We better get to bed soon." Draco looked at the clock with a puzzled expression. "You can tell the time with this thing? How do you know it means that it is late?" "It's kind of difficult to explain… but you look at where the hands are pointing and that tells what time it is." Harry then stood up and walked to the door. "Night draco, see ya in the morning." "Harry… the time is drawing closer but we can't do anything until after Christmas…" Draco went up to his room and Harry left. Harry glanced down at the lake. He just noticed for the first time that the ceiling mimicked the time of day as if they were really outside. The only light now was a few lanterns on over the tops of the cottages. Harry walked into his cottage and turned to close the door when he saw Jade walk up to Draco's door and go in. Harry didn't want to spy but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He waited for a while by the window next to the door with the lights off and the curtain only open far enough that he could see out it. A few moments later they both appeared in the doorway. _'_ _She must have gone over to apologize.'_ They hugged and the Draco waved good bye to her before closing the door. She skipped happily all the way back to her cottage where she disappeared inside and didn't come back out. Harry went upstairs, sat on the edge of his bed and clicked on the TV. Harry flipped to TV guide. "Why is there never anything good on!" He saw the movie channel and decided to see what was on. "Oh yeah it's Disney week." He said sarcastically. "Nothing but old Disney cartoons. Oh well I was planning on sleeping anyway." He got to the channel just at the end of 'Beauty and the Beast' and a scroll ran across the screen saying 'Sword in the Stone' was next. Harry had no idea what 'Sword in the Stone' was so he slipped on his pajamas and got in bed. As soon as he lay down he heard the name Merlin from the TV. "Merlin ha like they know anything about wizards!" Harry sat up and watched a little bit more of the show. "He turned that muggle into a fish! That's against the rules of magic!" After deciding the show was not worth continuing to watch, he went to bed.

Chapter 11. It's been about three months and it's now Christmas time. Snape gave Ginny the book back the day after Draco and Harry started going into the room of requirement. Harry and Sed have been dating since Halloween. And Draco and Jade are still kind of over fascinated with each other. "So Harry, what do you expect you'll get for Christmas?" Draco said, helping Harry decorate the pine tree that the room of requirement grew for them for Christmas. Harry placed the golden bald he was holding on the tree and thought for a second. "I don't know but I've already got my gift for Sed picked out." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "What's that Potter?" Harry opened it to reveal a necklace with bright purple and navy blue gems strung on it. "Muggle girls love to receive things like this for holidays. I've seen uncle Vernon give aunt Petunia them… I don't know much about wizards and stuff but I imagine girls like this stuff weather they're muggles or not." Harry closed the box and put it back in his pocket. He noticed Draco was looking at him. "What?" "It's just… you've been dating her for such a short time and you're already doing things like getting her jewelry and stuff. Yeah I think she'll love it because it's like Ravenclaw colors." Harry smiled. "So what did you get for Jade? I mean I know you guys aren't dating but you should… you're clearly meant for each other." Draco scuffed and put a red bulb on the tree. "Just out of curiosity Potter… what do you think she'd like?" "Well you could always get her a necklace or something… I mean I guess she'd like that." Harry dug in the box and found some icicle ornaments. "You know I've never actually put up a Christmas tree before… I mean without using magic." Draco said. "Remind me why we aren't using magic?" Harry laughed. "We used magic to put the lights and garland on…" Then Ron poked his head from behind the tree. "Hey you know these bulbs would look cooler if they were about Hogwarts…" Draco nodded and then flicked his wand at a green bulb on the tree. "See now this one is Slytherin colors." Ron rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at a red bulb turning it into a Gryffindor colored ornament. Neville hit a yellow one and turned it into a Hufflepuff one and Harry turned a nearby purple ornament into a Ravenclaw one. "Ok now what about the star?" Harry asked, thinking. "Why not make it be the symbol of all the houses…" Ron said. "Not a bad idea Weasly… Harry remind me again why they are helping us?" "Draco, we've been through this already… they are part of our team now… we are all like one big house…" Right after Harry said that he got a great idea. "That's it! We have our own house that will be the star!" Harry said, thinking of an animal that they could use. Ron suggested a unicorn and Draco snickered at him. "Typical Weasly…" Neville suggested that they use a cat but his suggestion was quickly interrupted by Draco. "What about a dragon." Harry liked that idea. "Then its settled, dragon it is." Ron and Neville agreed. "What should we be called?" Draco asked, flipping through different ideas for the lights. "All the four houses of Hogwarts were named after the ones who founded them…" Neville said. "Are you saying that we should be called Potters?" Draco scoffed. "I hardly think that's worthy enough to fit the whole group." Harry looked at Draco, baffled his friend would ever say something like that. "Are you saying my name isn't good enough for a house founder? Because I hardly think Malfoy would be any better." The two boys had a stare down for about 5 seconds before Ron interrupted. "I know my ideas aren't worth much to you guys… but… maybe we should pick someone outside the group… or make something up…" "He's right, fighting over the name is only going to cause friction, we have to all agree…" Draco said, flipping through light ideas again, changing their color and appearance. "Hey, try candle tops like the ones that float in the great hall Malfoy." Harry said, pausing to help with the lights for a second. "Oh that's a good idea Harry!" Draco said, flipping his wand one last time and stepping back to look at the tree. "How about Dumbledore and his marry men?" Neville said. Everyone stared at him and he recoiled. "Longbuttom, no more ideas from you, that was just terrible." Draco said, digging through the box for more stuff. "Well I thought since we're protecting the school just like the head master we might use him in the name… ha… we're kind of like his own personal army!" Neville said, not directed toward anyone but just talking out loud. "Neville that's it, you're brilliant! Dumbledore's army!" Harry shouted then looked around. "I wish Hermonie was here… I miss her… but at least there's only been a few attacks now… is it because Ginny doesn't use the book anymore?" Ron said, moaning and sitting on the grass. "She uses the book… the problem is it's taking it's sweet time dragging her into the chamber now because she's aware of it… if she doesn't go in soon then we'll never be able to get in to slay the basilisk!" Draco said, murmuring to himself. "Wait what! All this time and you didn't tell me you knew the book would hurt my sister!" Ron snapped. "Chill Weasly she won't get hurt… the book in her possession opens the chamber… that's what my father said… so she'll have to open it eventually." Draco spat and sat down for a short break. "Whatever you say Malfoy… but if she gets hurts I'm never going to forgive you!" "Hey you guys… we might have a problem…" Goyle ran up to them, panting. "Yeah, you might want to come see this!" Crabbe heaved. Then they turned and ran back the way they had come. Draco and Harry ran after them with Neville and Ron not far behind. Suddenly they stopped and Goyle pointed at the wall. Draco and Harry turned pale and Ron let out a blood curtailing scream. "Her body will lie in the chamber forever." Neville read out loud the writing on the wall. "Ginny!" Ron squealed and fell to his knees. Draco and Harry stared blankly at the wall, white enough that anyone would mistake them for ghosts. Suddenly Draco found his voice. "We missed our chance to get into the chamber… and now Ginny is in terrible trouble… we have only one option… we must find the chamber right now." Harry didn't hear the rest of Draco's sentence because he was focused on another sound. "Do you guys hear that crying?" He asked. "It's just Moaning Myrtle Harry! Can we focus? My sister has been abducted by a giant snake!" Harry ran down the hall to find the source of the crying. "Whose there?! Are you going to throw a book at me! If so then go away!" A small voice from inside a girl's bathroom traveled out the doorway as Harry approached. "I'm Harry Potter and no I have not come to throw a book at you… I came to see why you're crying…" He said, poking his head into the bathroom and looking to see if anyone was in there. "Really… No one ever cares about miserable, stupid, ugly Moaning Myrtle… I'm crying because I'm dead." That voice said again. "You're dead? How did you die?" A ghost floated out of one of the stalls. "I don't remember but I do know I saw a big pair of yellow eye by that sink…" She groaned and then floated away and began to cry again. "Yellow… eyes?" Harry went over to the sink and looked in the mirror, touching every nob. "Hey there's a snake on this faucet!" Harry yelled, then turned and saw Ron, Neville, and Draco behind him. "Guys there's a snake here see!" "So what…?" Draco scoffed then turned pale again when he saw Moaning Myrtle appear from the stall behind them. "If it helps Harry, there was a girl here about an hour ago… she spoke to the sink in a weird language…" "Parseltongue!" Draco shouted. "Salazar Slytherin created the chamber; he could speak to snakes… Tom Riddle opened the chamber and he could also speak to snakes… Harry you can open the chamber!" "Ok… I'll try…" Harry stammered then drew in a breath and spoke into the mirror. "Open." He spoke in parseltongue to the mirror. Ron and Neville were scared to death and when the voice echoed and the floor began to shake they grabbed each other. "Draco… it's going to be dangerous… I think Ron and Neville should stay up here." Harry said, shielding his eyes as a cloud of dust swept through the room. "I'm going with you Harry, that's my sister down there!" Ron yelled then started chocking because he inhaled some dust. The sinks stopped moving and Harry looked down the large hole that now stood In front of them. "Neville go get any professor that will listen and bring them here quickly…" As Neville bolted out of the room, Harry could hear him yelling and warning the paintings in the hallway to travel fast and tell the professors the chamber was found.

Chapter 12

"He smarter then he looks." Draco said and then turned to Harry. "Telling the paintings is sure to get the word to travel quickly. I'm sure more than half the professors have heard the news by now." Suddenly Professor Lockhart appeared. "I heard the chamber was found here…" His eyes got wide when he saw the sinks were parted. "My word you kids sure are strong aren't you… I say, where did that hole come from?" He wondered. Harry and Draco exchanged a glace. "It was already here… it's the chamber of secrets…" Harry stammered. "Actually professor we are scared and hoped you would go first…." Draco said, pretending to be scared, making his voice quiver slightly. Lockhart walked up to the edge and looked down. "Well it looks safe from up here boys… no worries…" His sentence was abruptly cut off when Draco pushed him into the hole. Harry stared at him. "What did you do that for?" "Are you still alive Professor Lockhart?" Draco shouted down the hole. "Yes very much so… boy it sure is dark down here… and it smells… have any of you boys the slightest clue where my wand is?" He shouted back up to them. "He's alive so it's safe to go down…" Draco said, walking up to the edge and jumping in. "Draco, wait!" Harry yelled and jumped in after him. Harry landed on the ground next to Draco with a thud. "Great now we are stuck down here!" Lockhart said, beginning to freak out. "Oh calm down! Jezz I thought you liked adventure Lockhart." Draco sneered. He stiffened. "Yes I rather do care for it… have you seen my wand?" Suddenly there was a scream and another person slid down the pipe and joined them. "Hey Ron told me to give you his wand but he's too scared to jump so he said he'll wait up top for the professors." Neville sputtered handing Lockhart the wand Ron had sent down. "Thank you…" Lockhart said proudly and marched forward with his nose up. "Ok let's go, we haven't got much time." Draco said, lighting his wand and starting down the tunnel. "Woo what's this?" Harry asked as they came up to a door with a carving of snakes on it. "I don't know but it won't budge." Draco huffed, trying to force the door open. Harry put his hand on the door and spoke in parseltongue. "Open." Suddenly the carvings began to move and the door swung open. As soon as they stepped through they saw what appeared to be a huge snake. "Oh snap, what's that?" Neville whimpered, cowering behind Harry. Harry looked at it. "Just a skin… but whatever made this thing is huge." Draco walked past it and looked through the other side. "This way quick!" "You boys think you're so clever! Ha well… say good bye to your memories. Obliviate!" A flash of green started to come out of the wand but hit the tip and shot backwards, blowing Lockhart into a wall and causing the entire tunnel to rumble. "It's going to cave in, hurry!" Draco yelled. As Harry and Neville ran ahead, a big piece of ceiling came crashing down in front of Draco, trapping him and Lockhart on the other side of the wall of rocks. As the rumbling died down Harry noticed Draco was not with him and Neville. "Draco! Are you alright!" Harry shouted, trying to pull back rocks and move them aside. "Yeah I'm fine… but Lockhart has knocked himself out… I'm going to take him back to the entrance… carry on without me, don't wait here. Ginny doesn't have time to wait." Draco shouted back. "Harry… what'll we do now?" Neville said, standing up and dusting himself off. Harry pulled another rock out of the way and the wall began to fall on top of them. They moved back and waited. The hole that opened up wasn't very big but they might be able to squeeze out when they travel back through. "Let's go Ginny needs us." Harry said, walking away. They continued down the tunnel. Harry opened another door and they stepped into a huge room, giant statues lining the whole area from front to back. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Neville said, looking around. He and harry climbed down the ladder and walked into the room. "Look Ginny!" Neville yelled and both he and Harry rushed to her side. "The famous Harry Potter… we finally meet." A voice from the shadows said. "Whose there?" Harry said, looking around. "I am Tom Riddle…" The voice said again and a figure immerged from the shadows. "Tom Riddle? What's wrong with Ginny?" Harry asked. "Her soul is fading…" Tom said, walking around behind Harry and picking his wand up off the floor. "Tom, we have to help her…" Harry stammered, trying to find a pulse in Ginny's arm. "I can't do that… you see, every moment Ginny is getting weaker, I'm getting stronger and soon I will have a new life and a new body." He sneered, looking at Harry's wand. "Give me my wand Tom…" Harry said, standing up. Tom began to write letters in the air with the wand. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' they read. Then he flicked the wand and the letters began to rearrange. "tom riddle… this is where you've been all these years?" "Tom Riddle… do you honestly think I'd keep that name… The name my filthy muggle father gave me! No! So I gave myself a new name… one I knew someday every wizard would fear!" Tom shouted as the letters came to rest spelling out 'I am Lord Voldemort'. "Lord Voldemort…" Harry started to say something then the mouth of the statue in the back started to open. "Let's see how the great Harry Potter matches up against the might of the basilisk!" Tom shouted then said something in parseltongue. "Parseltongue won't save you now Harry Potter, the basilisk only obeys me!" The head of the great beast was the first thing Harry saw then he noticed Neville had taken Ginny and was hiding behind a statue out of Tom's and the giant snake's sight. The snake came right at Harry. "I'm going to die!" Harry yelled and closed his eyes waiting for the snake to eat him. Suddenly a shrill cry sounded as a bright red bird flew into the chamber and dropped a hat onto the ground. "So this is what Dumbledore sends his great hero… a pigeon and a hat!" Tom said, letting out a laugh. Then the bird attacked the snake's eyes. "No! The basilisk may be blind but he can still smell and hear you!" Out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw something shiny appear in the hat. Neville saw it too and he knew what it was from a picture in a book Hermonie had shown him. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor!" He said, louder than he had intended and the snake turned to face him. Harry panicked; he wasn't sure what Neville was going to do. Harry grabbed for the hat but the sword wouldn't budge. "Hey stupid, over here!" Harry yelled and chucked a rock. The basilisk whipped around and faced Harry. Harry ran for the water around the edge of the path, the splashing drew the snake's attention. Harry saw Neville bolt for the sword and was horrified that Neville didn't seem to remember Tom had Harry's wand. Tom shot spell after spell, each one just barely missing their target. Neville dove for the sword and pulled it out of the hat with ease. The snake turned to attack Neville. "Neville look out!" Harry shouted as the snake and Tom both attacked Neville. A spell struck Neville and sent him to the ground. The snake was coming down fast with its mouth open. "Neville watch out for the fangs!" Harry yelled, running forward but he slipped and fell, watching hopelessly. Neville saw the snake and reached for the sword. "No! Neville!" Harry screamed as the snake slammed its massive head into the ground. "One down, one to go! Now finish Potter!" Tom yelled in triumph. But the basilisk didn't move. Harry got up and ran over. "Neville are you ok!" He saw the snakes fangs were stuck in the ground and though it pulled with all its strength it could not get free. "Harry… help me! It's gross and slimy under here!" He heard Neville' voice faintly. Then the snake pulled free and reared back. "It's going to attack again!" Harry yelled and managed to lung for the sword right as the snake came down again. Harry held the sword up and the snake slammed down on it. "Oww!" Harry screamed as the snake fell back. It flailed around screaming then crashed into the ground. Harry pulled a basilisk fang out of his arm and stared at the deep wound in his arm. "Harry what happened!" Neville screamed, seeing the cut. "I wasn't fast enough and got bit… go see if Ginny is ok." Harry said, standing up and walking slowly over to the diary. "I may die… but I'm taking you with me Tom!" He yelled, plunging the fang into diary. "No! Don't do that!" Tom yelled as Harry plunged the fang into the dairy again. It oozed out deep red liquid as if it were bleeding. Harry didn't stop until Tom Riddle exploded in a cloud of dust. Ginny sat up and gasped for air. "Neville! What's going on? Why is he here?!" Ginny screamed. "He just risked his life for yours… he got bit and it doesn't look good." Neville said, helping Ginny stand up. The bird, Harry now realized it was Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix, landed next to him. "Tell him I just wasn't quick enough…" Harry said. The bird tipped its head and dropped a single tear onto the wound. To Harry's amazement, the cut began to vanish and within moments it was completely gone. "Thanks." Harry said in amazement as he stood up. "Let's get out of here, this place is creeping me out." Ginny said, looking around. Harry grabbed the book and fang off the ground and picked up his wand. "Neville you carry the sword… something tells me it doesn't like me too much." Harry said and led the way back to the door. After they got back into the tunnel area, Harry noticed the rocks had been moved. "Come on Harry, it's dangerous down here…" An old sounding but wise voice could be heard from the dark. Harry saw the shadow of the Headmaster emerge. "Let's go."

Chapter 13

The boys sat at the Slytherin table, waiting for the Headmaster to announce the house cup winners for the year. "Welcome everyone… it is sad to being seeing you all leave but we still have one more important matter before you head home… the announcing of the winner of this year's house cup!" Everyone cheered. "In last place with 450 points is Gryffindor; in third with 455 points Hufflepuff; in second with 480 points Ravenclaw; and the winners are Slytherin with 490 points…. Congratulations to you all." After an ear shattering cheer session from the Slytherin table and the feast began. "So Potter… what are we going to do… I mean spending Christmas with my father was bad enough, I don't think we can last a whole summer without telling him what happened." Harry nodded. Christmas had gone great, as far as Draco's parents knew, Neville had been the one that stopped Tom to saved Ginny. "Well we just have to stick to the 'Neville did it' story that we came up with." Harry said, and then looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see Sed showing her friends the necklace he'd given her for the thousandth time. "Are you going to miss her this summer?" Draco asked, nudging Harry with his elbow. "Of course I will… what about Jade, you going to miss her?" Harry asked, grinning. Draco turned a bit pale and nodded. "Maybe a little bit…" Then he and Harry both started laughing. Jade walked up to them and hugged Draco. "I'll miss you too bonehead." She said smiling, then skipped back to her seat next to some other first years. Draco smiled and started to eat. "She really liked that necklace you got her Malfoy… where did you get it?" He swallowed and looked up at Harry. "Borgin and Burkes, in knockturn ally." Harry's eyes got round and wide. "How come you never told me?! That place is dangerous Draco!" Draco shoved more food in his mouth. "Cause I knew you'd act like this." He sneered. "Actually I got it at a thrift store next door were they trade muggle items." Draco started laughing and Harry joined in. Sed came up behind Harry. "Hey Harry… where you are going for the summer?" She said, sitting next to him. "Oh, probably at Malfoy manor, it's not like we can stay here, at the school…" Harry said, trailing off in thought. Sed giggled. "Well no we can't… look they're here!" She said, pointing at the door. The students that had been petrified streamed into the great hall. All of them headed for the Gryffindor table. All but one, Harry couldn't help but smile and he tapped Draco on the shoulder. The girl walked up to Harry with a big smile on her face. "Hey guys…" Faith said, looking at both of them. "Faith!" Harry and Draco both said at the same time. Her smile faded when she saw Sed sitting next to Harry. "What's that Ravenclaw doing here?" She scowled at Sed. "Well you've missed quite a bit while you were petrified Faith, including the fact that we aren't dark wizards anymore and that Sed is now my girlfriend." She was shocked by those bits of news and looked almost as if she had been petrified again. Then she stomped to the other end of the table and sat down next to some other Slytherins Harry didn't know. "Girls… we'll never understand them Potter…" Draco said, laughing. "So Harry are we still going to have Dumbledore's army next year?" Sed questioned, nudging him in the arm to draw his attention. "I guess, I mean I don't see why not." Harry said, putting his fork down on his plate. "Harry… me and Crabbe… We think it would be awesome if you did…" Goyle sputtered with his mouth full. "Close your mouth when you eat, you disgusting thing!" Draco shouted, stomping on Goyle's foot. "Well guess I'll see you next year Harry." Sed said, standing up and walking back over to the Ravenclaw table. "I look forward to it." Harry said. "Well we already finished packing and everything… we might as well sleep in the common room tonight?" Draco said, putting his fork down now. "It's going to be weird not being in the room of requirement…" Harry said. "Speaking of the room Harry… I mean I like Jades idea but I think we need to change it up." Draco said quietly. Harry nodded. "I think its fine the way it is. But we don't hardly use the lake… maybe we could upgrade it to a hot tub?" Harry said under his breath then started laughing. "What is a hot tub?" Draco asked with a weird look on his face. Harry laughed. "It's like a lake except it has jets and stays really hot… it's good for relaxing in… at least that what aunt Petunia says every time she uses it… I wouldn't know, she never let me in it." "Alright let's go to bed, we got to get on the train towards home in the morning." Draco stood up and Jade saw so she got up too. Then Harry got up from the table followed by Crabbe and Goyle. They headed up to the common room and went to bed. "All aboard the Hogwarts express." Hagird shouted over the sound of the enormous train. Harry and Draco found an empty compartment and sat down closing the door behind them. "It's too bad Faith is so angry with us. I thought we could still be friends but ever since you told her about Sed she's been up tight and won't even speak to us." Draco said pulling out the newspaper from under his seat. "Yeah I know." Harry said looking out the window. "Listen to this Potter… 'Lockhart found to be a liar'. _After being admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Lockhart was found to have no memories of anything what so ever… it has been confirmed in his new book titled 'Who am I' that he admits to having stolen the writings of all his books from people that actually did the acts… he is currently a permanent member there because his loss of memory has lead him to be unfit to take care of himself._ " Draco said, reading an article from the paper. "Very nice Draco…" Harry said as the train shook and began to move. "I expect we'll be there in no time… the train ride always seems so short…" Harry commented, watching Hogwarts disappear behind them. "Are you going to be alright Potter?" Draco asked and Harry shrugged. "They'll find out if we aren't careful… your parents are deatheaters…" Harry said turning to see Draco staring at him. "It's too late now…." He said, looking back down at the paper. "Well I'm not so sure how that'll play out…" Harry said facing the window again. They sat silently for the rest of the train ride. Harry saw the train station as they pulled in. "Look there its kings cross… it's time to go home." 


	2. Insert

i started posting on a new site called wattpad because it makes posting easier. all of my stories have at one point or another been RE-WRITTEN or changed up a bit so i'm going to post this little insert before the beginning of all my stories in hopes that it re-directs an audience that would like to read more of my stories.

since i want this section to have some kind of meaning i'll use it to advertise some of my best stories on wattpad for the people who don't know what i write about.

Firstly i will start by adding that EVERY story i have on AS BEEN RE-WRITTEN on wattpad and has either been fixed or made much easier to read, so if you read something of mine that you liked but you couldn't quite understand it then you might just find that i have fixed or better explained whatever the story was lacking.

Secondly i will list out the different many shows or games that i write about on my profile.

Kingdom hearts,

Legend of Zelda (ocarina of time, twilight princess, and breath of the wild),

Tinkerbell (the adventures of the no talent fairy),

Yu-Gi-Oh (these are mostly the characters in real life settings but i've only ever written about bakura and yami bakura),

How to train your dragon (Sneeze and her pink nightfury Joy),

Gravity Falls (Darkness Falls revival),

Cartoonnetwork Town (a town in which old cartoons live),

Avatar the last airbender (mostly reader or OC x Zuko stories),

Harry Slytherin (currently about halfway through book four but the series was RE-DONE so lots of stuff is different now.),

Dragon ball z,

Naruto,

NCIS (Navy criminal investigative service),

Dick figures,

Pokemon,

Rise of the guardians.

and probably a bunch more that i just don't feel like looking up cuz i have over 60 works published on wattpad.

you can find me on watty by typing ' littlejadelady ' into the search bar. happy huntings everyone ;)


End file.
